Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg: Mission One
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: Yukari warns Reimu that the Outsiders is close to the point of discovering Gensokyo. Reimu doesn't seem very worried at first, but when Yukari mentions something about Anti-Magic Technology... Meanwhile in the Outside World, a strange energy fluctuation is detected in southern Asahi (Japan by a different name), and the Humanity Military Forces decides to send in their best...
1. Prologue pt 1 of 2

**Foreword**

This story has nothing to do with a similarly named chapter in March of the STICK (which has been discontinued). This story will have an entirely different event.

**Prologue**

Time: 1430 hour, January 1st of unknown year

Location: Youkai Mountain base; Headquarters of the Gensokyo Police Force (GPF for short)

"Marisa Kirisame, this is not the first time you've stole things from others. Moreover, this isn't your first time breaking into the Kawashiro Electronics building."

"I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing things until I'm dead, ze."

"Listen carefully, what you consider as 'borrowing' is considered 'stealing' by others."

"Is that so~?"

"See, you even took other people's catchphrase. What else did you took...

...From Kawashiro Electronics?"

It was another interrogation at the GPF headquarters, the person being interrogated is a human witch who goes by the name Marisa Kirisame. She is the least favorite of the Gensokyan humans for her habit of stealing things.

The person doing the interrogation is the GPF Police Chief: Kotohime. If there's anything to know about her, it is that she detest violence, but still get the job done.

However, when it comes to Gensokyo's resident finger-itchy witch, interrogations isn't that easy...

...

Location: Hakurei Shrine

"Gosh darn it!"

Yet another unhappy day for Gensokyo's shrine maiden: Reimu Hakurei...

"My credit card's empty again! This is just like the old days... *sigh*"

A voice suddenly spoke: "Having another bad day, Reimu?"

Reimu: "You're not helping, Yukari. So why don't you come out now?"

A purple gap opened, and out came Yukari Yakumo the gap youkai.

Yukari: "Oh, Reimu. Don't be so serious..."

Reimu: *turns toward Yukari* "Have you ever been ser... -What is that?"

_Yukkuri Shiteitte Ne!_

Cue the YukkuReimu jumping off Yukari's arms and bouncing all over.

Reimu: "Godsdammit Yukari! What did I say about bringing Yukkuris to the shrine?!"

...

*10 minutes later*

The YukkuReimu is closed in a cage while struggling to break out.

Reimu: *pant* "This would've been tougher if we were in the Outside World."

"Speaking of the Outside World..."

Reimu then turns toward Yukari.

"Hey, Yukari. Just how many Outsiders have you gapped into Gensokyo in your lifetime?" Reimu asked. Yukari replied after a head-scratch, "None since New Year this year. Before that, I... kind of lost count."

Why none this year?" Reimu wondered.

"Just a few years ago, the Outsider's Government seems to be warring against an army of darkness I have yet to identify. The Outsiders devoted their attention on the war, so I was able to take a stroll out there without drawing attention. Now the war is over, but the Outsider's armies are still preparing for their possible next encounter with the army of darkness, and is devoting their attention on security. If one person goes missing from the world, the entire world is notified and I'll be forced to stay out during the heat..." Yukari explained.

"In short..."

"Whatever last war they fought seems to have made the outsiders aware of anything and everything, even things that occurs on microscopic scales."

"That kind of savvyness..."

"It also means it's a matter of time before someone manages to find and break through the Hakurei Barrier..."


	2. Prologue pt 2 of 2

**Midwords**

It's still the middle of the prologue, what did you expect?

Sorry, not to be rude...

Anyways, I inserted this midsection because there's some important details I forgot to add in Prologue part 1. This story will use Urban Gensokyo and the Outside World as the settings. Since it involves technology, there's going to be some non-Touhou stuffs being mentioned in here...

**Prologue Cont.**

Time: 1200 Hour, July 21st of 2125

Location: Outside World; Headquarters of the Humanity Military Forces (HMF for short), Intelligence Room.

It was another usual day at the Intelligence Room of the HMF HQ, every intelligence officers are at their respective spots, working on the datas of the most recent incident.

"What was the exact time the cargo hoverplane disappeared? And where?" asked a frantic military officer.

"Sir, the incident happened 8 hours ago. The cargo plane had an encounter with a furious storm, the pilot reports that the engines are hit by lightning, just before the signals are lost. Last known location: southern Asahi." replied one of the intelligence officers.

Military Officer: "Great, 100 years in the future and we still haven't made a storm-proof aircraft. The STICK Army on the other hand..."

Intel Officer: "Sir, the disappearance of the plane has nothing to do with the STICK Army. The only energy sign was from that plane and nothing else, then with a large burst of energy, it _simply_ disappeared from the radars. Not even residues are left."

Military Officer: "Large burst of energy?"

The military officer then turns to another Intel Officer. "Get me the STI. Tell him that it's going to be another assignment." he told the intel officer.

"Right away, general."

...

Location: Summers Estate, exact location unknown.

The Summers Estate was praised as the largest mansion in the world. It stands 500 meters tall and expands over 800 acres of land. It is placed on an island which the mansion's owner has yet to give a name.

And at one room of the top floor was the mansion's owner himself.

"Yes, general. I'll be sure to take a look at the readings. I'll be bringing some of my men too. Thanks for the info."

Laid on his table are several objects, including the phone he just used, some documents, several rolled up blueprints, and a tag that reads "Lt. Col Jack Summers" with "Col Jack Summers" being scribbled off with black ink.

LT, as he prefers to be called, laid back on his chair, and hanged a lamp, "Why do people keep addressing me with honorifics? I told them every time that they can simply call me by name..." He leaned backwards, so that his head was resting on the wall behind him. "Registanian, Bevellan, Malkrantian, Chugokuan... Only the guys and girls at RAIDERS actually called me LT." Then he got up from the chair. "Then again, none of them thinks like any HMF soldiers. Especially not against an enemy that is aware of every possible combat tactics. Well, in that case..." He reached for an earpiece and put it on his right ear. The earpiece is designed to read the wearer's thoughts and transmit them as transmission to others, so as to minimizing the risk of outsiders overhearing the conversations or reading the speaker's lips.

LT: _Get the Turks. Also get my friends at RAIDERS. Tell them we are headed for our next assignment._

...

Time: 0800 Hour, July 22nd of 2125.

Location: southern Asahi, approx. 10 kilometers west from Mount Fuji; last known location of missing cargo plane; low altitude.

"The last known location of the missing plane was somewhere around here..."

Hovering at the site was a GA-Raid VTOL. It is built for both combat and transportation, has a wingspan of 75 meters. Each wing is carrying one double-barreled machine gun that fires .90 caliber rounds. This particular GA-Raid has a railgun attached under the cockpit, and it's side has a logo that reads "Summers Technology Industries".

"Sir, is it even necessary to bring the GA-Raider?" asked LT's right hand man.

LT replied: "You never know what's going to happen, so might as well bring as much firepower as you can."

LT flips a switch, setting the VTOL to autopilot.

LT: "So, what did you pack for this mission?"

Right Hand Man: "Let's see... Flashlights, Scouter's Goggles, several fully loaded Boomers, some portable mini-sentries, and two Doomsticks."

LT: "That is still nowhere near overkill, for the company's standard, anyways... Also, who else did you bring?"

RHM: "Your men, especially the Turks, there were also your friends from RAIDERS. They're all back there."

A voice spoke from the cargo bay. "Yo, Jack. How's it goin'?"

LT: *to RHM* "I guess David Fomes isn't the only one..."

RHM: "Just not those two civilian Raiders. They rejected your offer."

Then all of a sudden, the VTOL shook heavily as if it was hit.

David: "What the heck was that?!"

RHM: "Don't know, the engines simply malfunctioned!"

LT: "David, tell everyone to brace for a very rough landing!"

...

**Afterwords**

Expect Technology Porn in this fanfic. This is the end of the prologue, the full story starts here.

Also an index section to explain some of the things you may not know:

All the countries in this version of the outside world has different names (see Istanbul Not Constantinople at TVTropes for details on the trope). Examples: Registan is United States; Bevelle is United Kingdom; Chugoku is China; Malkrantia is Russia; Asahi is Japan. More countries will be named in later episodes.

That might be all I can think of for now. If I'm missing any details, you can PM me.

That's all for now. "_Until then..._"


	3. Chapter 1: Snooping Around

**Foreword**

Alright, here's the beginning of the first chapter. Hope this runs well...

Wish myself good luck. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snooping Around**

Time: 1330 Hour; July 22nd of 2125 (outside world time)

Location: Hakurei Shrine.

Reimu: "?!"

Yukari: "What's wrong?"

Reimu: "Did you feel that?"

Yukari: "Feel what?"

Reimu: "Something just broke through the Barrier."

Yukari remain silent for a few seconds. Then...

Yukari: "You're right, something did, just now..."

Reimu: "Should we go check it?"

Yukari: "You really should. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Reimu: "It better not be the beginning of another Incident. I should go get Marisa and Alice, just in case..."

...

Around the same time...

Location: unknown location under a stone cliff.

The GA-Raider lies dormant under a cliff, having sustained minor damaged and forced to land. A couple of men-in-black and cloaked men were unloading boxes from the cargo bay with help from their passengers.

LT himself was using a Scouter's Goggles to scan the damage on the VTOL.

"The turbines are completely magnetized. Won't rotate a degree until they demagnetizes." He noted while trying to rotate a propeller with his hands. It won't budge in either direction even with maximum strength applied. "Never seen magnetism this powerful, it might take days to dissipate." He noted even further, then he took the Goggles off and jumped back onto the ground, swiftly.

"But it's a surprise that the magnetism didn't knock out the main computers, just the Engines. Isn't that weird?" noted by a voice from inside the VTOL.

"David, get out of there and help the others unload the stuffs." LT spoke with a comedic tone.

A man with blond hair jumps out of the rear compartment door. Dust flew up as he landed.

"Next time try NOT to jump out that way. Now stop slacking and help my men." LT spoke again, this time in a strict tone.

David suddenly dropped his Registanian humor and acted like a real soldier. "Yes sir." Then he left to help LT's men.

"That applies to you RAIDERS too. Now get out, slowly." LT spoke again. The first half of the sentence in strict army-man tone, the second half in civilian tone.

"Sometimes I just don't understand why his personality changes so rapidly. One moment he's a humorous folk, another moment like a training officer in a bad mood." Spoke a black-haired middle-aged man, who got off the rear compartment rather slowly.

"It's Coporando Persona. That's why you should be careful with your manners, no matter how nice he seems. Because being a joke character when he suddenly becomes serious is a very bad time for you. One guy learned it the hard way, if I remember correctly." replied a woman, whose hair was tied up as a ponytail, while wearing red short-sleeved shirt and equally black knee-length skirt and thigh-high socks. One of the few RAIDERS operatives whose choice of casual wear was worth noting.

"Takagi, you coming?" the woman asked another man who just got out of the rear compartment.

"Go to your boyfriend, Miss Alice Lou." Takagi sulked. His being a middle-aged man with white hair was also notable. "You might want to leave your purse in the plane..."

...

10 minutes later...

Location: unknown location in high altitude; a forest and river can be seen off the distance.

Reimu: "That's the last time we are bailing you out from the GPF, Marisa."

Alice Margatroid: "There's a reason you are banned from stepping foot in Patchouli's Library: you should stop 'borrowing' things."

Marisa: "I was actually planning to borrow it until I die. Besides, it's borrowed from Nitori's company, ze."

Reimu: "It is a bigger offence to 'borrow' from Kawashiro Electronics. It's the company that bought technology into Gensokyo, and she isn't happy when her new invention is stolen."

Marisa: "Say, where are we going anyway?"

Alice Margatroid: "Reimu says that Outsiders may have broken through the barrier, and needs to see if it's true."

Reimu: "This is just surveillance, Marisa, so no Master Sparking unless it's an emergency. Oh, the location of the damaged barrier might be somewhere around here."

Alice Margatroid: "Let's get onto solid ground and walk the rest of the way there."

And so the trio flew down toward the ground.

...

Location: Landing site.

LT looked to the sky as though he heard something up there.

LT: "I thought I saw something..."

His right hand man looked at the same spot. "Seems perfectly fine to me."

LT: "Better be safe than sorry..."

LT then turns to his men and the RAIDERS, whom have finished unloading the cargo. "Alright, everyone. It will take days for the repairs to be done. We might as well set up camp while we're at it. Get the defense perimeters up!"

LT's men responded with a "Yes sir!"

David: "I never liked camping trips..."

Alice Lou: "Except this isn't one. Better do it before he goes Training-Instructor-in-a-bad-mood again."

...

Location: a few meters from the landing site, on top of the trees.

Marisa: "You're right, they do look like Outsiders, ze."

Reimu: "With all those science, I'm surprised that they haven't started 'taking samples' yet."

Alice Margatroid: "Better stay quiet for now, because it looked like that guy with the cap is getting suspicious."

Cue "the guy with the cap" putting down a metal box. Opening it reveals a rectangular gun-like object with four tiny tubes at the longer end, a katana much longer than a certain half-ghost's, and something tiny that is hard to identify from that distance.

Reimu: "That sword is longer than both of Youmu's ghost-blades, not combined, at least."

Marisa: "Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about that gun-thing. we better get out of here before they actually hear us."

The trio prepares to fly up and leave, but Marisa snapped a twig by accident. The "guy in the cap" responded by aiming the gun-like object at the source of the sound. As he pulls the trigger, a green ball of energy gathers at the end with the tiny tubes. When the energy ball is as big as a soccer ball, he released the trigger, and the energy ball shoots off toward where he aimed.

_BOOM!_ As the energy ball hits home and incinerating the tree. Fire began spreading from the disintegrated tree.

The trio, who had slid out of that tree at the last minute, decides to fly away from the scene at top speed, using the treetops as cover. "Screw this, I'm out of here!" Reimu cursed silently. "Me too, ze!" Marisa followed suit. Alice Margatroid followed without saying a word, but she is clearly also terrified.

...

LT looked at the tree he just incinerated. He shot at it because he heard a twig being snapped.

His right hand man looked in awe. "Sir, that's probably just a bird or monkey."

LT responded, "You're probably right. But I just wanted to see if the Tau Cannon is still working properly."

RHM: "To me, that's still overkill..."

LT said no word for now. He looked at the sky. It has an orange hue.

LT: "Better hurry up with the camping gears. Sun's setting. Make sure you install those Drone Cameras and Sentries correctly."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Chapter 1 ends here...

You may have noticed that one of the OCs is called Alice Lou, but don't worry about mixing them up, as I will use their full name whenever I refer to any one of the 2: Alice Margatroid and Alice Lou.

Also, I'm still not sure if I'm using Marisa's "ze" tic correctly. I may have to do further research with her dialogues in the Touhou Wiki.

My schedule is also kind of tight with studies, so the next chapters may be released in a random date. Sorry 'bout that.

That is all. "_Until then..._"


	4. Chapter 2: Into Darkness

**Foreword**

Just got told that drama-styled dialogues are not allowed in this website. I will try to avert it as much as I can for the rest of the story.

Anyways, new chapter here, and thanks for the 2 reviews too. Wish me good luck.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Into Darkness**

Time: 1930 Hours, 22nd of July, 2125 (Outside world time)

Location: Hakurei Shrine.

"Luckily nobody got hurt." Reimu stated.

"But the Outsiders bought some powerful weapons with them, ze." Marisa added.

"Luckily, they seem to have no idea of their whereabouts." Alice Margatroid added as well.

"So should we take care of them or leave them alone?" Reimu asked Yukari.

"No." Yukari replied. "You said the group leader reacted to the sound of you snapping a branch, at that distance? I wouldn't recommend to fight such an attentive person, especially not when he has powerful weapons."

"That figures." Reimu said. "So, anything else when we're away?"

"Team Nine quarreled and everyone stormed off to their homes." Yukari stated.

"That Nine-ball's gang? Serves them right for playing pranks." Marisa sulked.

Yukari quickly added, "But since Rumia didn't have any homes to go back to, I won't assure that she isn't going out to hunt humans, especially when it's nighttime, when she's hard to catch..."

"And if she foolishly runs into the Outsiders..." Alice Margatroid said.

...

Around the same time...

Location: not too far from the Landing Site.

"That's quite a bit of fireflies flying around." Right hand man stated.

"Have never been this close to wildlife, all of us." LT added. "So, how's the defense perimeters?"

"Sentry Guns are in place, if anything non-human approaches the camp, these bad boys will track it with their AI-controlled cameras and shoot it down." Right hand man bragged. "Can't get the Camera Drones online though, their propellers are also magnetized."

"How come it's only some of our stuffs that are affected? I remember from Physics class that physics are not picky." LT lampshaded.

Right hand man yawned. "We'll continue the discussion tomorrow. Permission to sleep, sir."

"Permission granted."

Back at the camp...

David walked to the GA-Raider to look for something, but he found what he wasn't looking for, and didn't expect to find it there...

"Look what I found..." David smirked, looking at Alice Lou's purse.

...

Later...

"Yo, Alice. You awake?" David asked his girlfriend, who was sitting on her sleeping bag.

"Of course I am. I had never been in the wilderness for more than half a day in my life, can't get to sleep..." Alice Lou replied.

"You know what I found in your purse?" David asked, while hiding his smirk. His hand clamped on the opening of the purse.

Alice Lou puzzled, "What would that be?"

"Your little friend who gained life last time at that library." David said as he tossed the purse in front of Alice Lou. A soft, but high pitched "ow" can be heard from _inside_ it.

"?!" Alice Lou was confused, and decides to look into her purse. Inside was a Bevellan-themed doll...

...Who is lying down, and has one hand feeling the part of her head that was hit.

"Shanghai?!" Alice Lou freaked out. "I thought I told you to stay home!"

"I... I just wanted... to come with you. It's... boring back... home." The doll, Shanghai, replied.

"I told you to stay home because everywhere I go is a warzone or is bordering on becoming one... Argh, fine! We'll discuss this next morning..."

...

Same location, 3 hours later...

"My turn for the night patrol on the first day. What a bad luck..." One of LT's men sulked.

"Guess that's the price of being an employee of the world's largest business company..."

Just then, a ruffle can be heard from within the woods. He picked up a handgun which he had placed on the floor, and aimed at the source of the sound. "I hope that isn't a wild animal or a bandit."

Another ruffle is heard, the guard aimed at another spot. "I'm definitely not hearing things."

Yet another ruffle. "This is getting creepy..."

More ruffling is heard. "That's it. If you're a person, come out and I won't shoot you!" He yelled as he approached the source of the ruffling.

The ruffling stopped abruptly. "This is when the scariest things strike. Better be careful..." Unlike his earlier mutters, this one has a reply.

"Is that so~?" replied a cheerful girl's voice. The guard's face went pale. He immediately turns around, and saw a large sphere of darkness headed for him before everything went out. "Yeargh...!" The guard screamed.

...

Time: 0923 Hours, 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World time)

Location: Hakurei Shrine.

"Rumia attacked, and killed an Outsider?!" Reimu spat her tea upon hearing news bought back by Aya.

"And the Outsider killed was apparently armed too." Aya added.

"It's a wonder that Rumia got past their security, and you too for being able to photograph the scene." Alice Margatroid commented.

"It's just Rumia eating another nobody. Why bother making it a news?" Marisa sulked.

Everybody glanced at Marisa, including Yukari who has just arrived. "Did I say something wrong, ze?"

"Now, do you remember when I said that one person go missing in the Outside World and the entire world is notified?" Yukari asked.

"Uh. yeah...?" Marisa replied, but she was puzzled by Yukari's point.

"Apparently their governments go frantic over anybody missing, even when the missing person..."

"_...Is ...A ...Nobody_." Everyone but Marisa gasped as Yukari finishes the sentence.

"And the technology to keep the population's status in-check is provided by a company much like Kawashiro Electronics, but much, much bigger." Yukari added in.

"All that to make sure every face is still on the planet? and Nitori has only recently got Transmission Towers for Gensokyo..." Marisa spoke.

"What is this company's name?" Alice Margatroid asked.

"I never even got the location of the company headquarters, but I saw an abandoned propaganda that suggests..." Yukari broke off as she takes out something from a gap she just opened. It was a large, crumpled piece of paper, which she throws toward the group. "...They, or rather, _he_, has something to do with the Outsider's current technologies."

"One person supplying the entire world?! And he runs a _freaking_ company to boot!" Aya exclaimed.

"He had made Kawashiro Electronics looked like a nobody-business, ze! Him alone!" Marisa exclaimed too.

"Wait, I think I saw this face before... This emblem too..." Alice Margatroid pointed out.

"Me too, but where?" Reimu replied, but could not think of the last time she saw the subjects.

Reimu, Marisa, and Alice tried to think of the last encounter with the subjects, but could not recall it. Until Marisa...

"That's it! The Outsiders we spied on! He was the group leader, the guy with the cap. And that emblem too, on that big weird metal thingy, ze."

Alice Margatroid took another peek at the crumpled propaganda. "The emblem has some writings on it. It's not Japanese, but I can read it. It says..."

"..._Summers Technology Industries..."_

"Ow. Not only is the guy running it sounded badass, so is the company's name." Reimu spoke.

"I'm not done yet. Listen to this, it says that he..." Alice Margatroid continued reading the article on the propaganda. By this time, Yukari has already left in a gap, and nobody noticed...

* * *

**Afterwords**

No, that Shanghai Doll is not Alice Margatroid's Shanghai Doll, it's an entirely different character, with the same appearance...

And here, I seems to have exaggerated on the Outsider's technology level, thanks to a Mega Corp.

Yes, the guy in the propaganda is LT, in case you're wondering. He supplied the entire world with necessary technologies. If aliens do exist, Humans will probably be the most advanced race in the galaxy thanks to him... Um, not advertising his badassery...

I have nothing else to say for now, but I can say that I will recreate the events of EOSD, PCB, IM and SA in this fanfic.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	5. Chapter 3: Wake-up Call Boss

**Forewords**

"Hey, what's up, readers?"

_Nope, still doesn't work out..._

I'm just testing out a catchphrase I'm going to use on each forewords. And I have nothing to say this time.

So enjoy the third chapter, here...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wake-up Call Boss**

Time: 0942; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World Time)

Location: Near the Landing Site.

"He WHAT?!" LT was furious when he heard of the death of one of his men.

"Killed. Or rather, was eaten, according to the damages on the corpse." Right hand man analyzed the corpse of the victim. "Whatever it is, looks like the killer left nothing except this poor bastard behind." He continued with the analysis.

David, along with the other Raiders, came as soon as they heard of the incident. Shanghai was hovering near Alice Lou.

"Eaten alive?! Must be very powerful if it can kill an employee of the STI." David exclaimed.

Right hand man added to David's exclamation, "No sign of his weapons being used. The gun hasn't been fired in the last 48 hours, and neither of the dual swords are ever unsheathed within the same period. Must be a pretty good ambush..."

LT seems to be notified of something when he heard of the additional info. "I have specifically trained every single one of my men, scientists and janitors included, to be able to detect all sorts of ambushes using their senses, and I won't send them for an outdoor assignment until they've mastered the skill. If this killer can get close to and killed someone better trained in combat like a Turk, it's obviously something or someone that can disobey the laws of science..."

"Disobeying science? Does that means..." Edge puzzled over the info, but seems to know an explanation.

LT caught on with Edge's thoughts. "That's right, for someone to _even_ be able to take a bite out of a Turk or higher ranked STI employees without getting a counter-attack from him, the attack is impossible to perform with the laws of science. For short, the killer used Magic."

"Magic? Like the kind the Ancients used? The kind that gave Shanghai life at that library?" Alice Lou seems to get the idea.

"But haven't we wiped out all of the Ancients and destroyed their Sacred Tome last time?" Takagi is puzzled over the explanation.

LT gave a simple but meaningful answer, "No, the Ancients will always let their enemies see them before attacking. Same goes with their summons. This killer has no intentions of letting this poor man see his or her powers and killed him off the bat."

"And we might as well prepare for a fight, as it looks like the killer came back!" Right hand man messaged to LT via speech instead of thoughts, so everyone without the STI Earpieces can hear him. A loud ruffling is heard from a nearby tree.

"Guys, prepare to fight!" David told his friends and fellow Raiders. "Go to the GA-Raider and get our weapons!" The RAIDERS then dashed toward the rear compartment of the dormant VTOL.

"Battle-stations!" LT ordered his men to follow suit. The men-in-black: Guards, whipped out their WL-2 submachine guns; whereas the cloaked men: Turks, whipped out a small pistol from their cloaks.

"Use your right hand for the Boomers, can't afford to waste the explosive shots from these bad boys. Don't press the Detonate button until you get at least one shot on the target. Wield your Zantetsu-Maru with your left hand, in case the target got close to you." LT ordered the Turks. He himself is armed with a gun, which he held with just his right hand. He then looked at his watch, but was disappointed with the display on it. "Not working, should've expected it..."

David and co came back with their own weapons. Their weapons are not even made for humans, these weapons are specially made for RAIDERS operatives.

"Good, we'll need as much superhuman muscle as we can, since we're facing a Magic-User." Right hand man thanked the Raiders for their support.

David's weapon is a huge mechanical sword that's as tall as he is, it is made for his super-strength and is heavy even for superhuman standards. Edge's sword is slightly shorter, but still huge, it is brimming with electricity, the element that he can manipulate. Alice Lou's Weapon is a large-sized bow, it was made for her super-fast hands so she can fire off a volley of arrows at the same rate as a machine gun. Takagi's Rifle is unlike any sniper rifles used by normal humans, it is also as tall as he is, and according to LT, it fires compressed sounds as projectiles that can pierce any material regardless of thickness. No copy of these weapons can be made, as with all RAIDERS weapons.

...

Meanwhile at the Landing Site...

A gap opens near the dormant aircraft, and out came Yukari who is smirking at the Outsiders whom have their hands full at a distance.

"I'll have to thank Rumia for distracting the Outsiders, just so I can take whatever stuff that allowed them into Gensokyo..." Yukari grinned. "Now what should I take, hm?" Yukari then proceeds to rummage through the unloaded cargo, looking for anything that might indicate the Outsider's arrival in Gensokyo.

...

Back at the site of incident...

Everybody was silent, not because they are consumed by fear, but because they are trying to locate the source of the ruffling.

"Come out wherever you are, and we won't shoot you." LT tried to talk to it. But then there was some kind of cold sensation from behind. "This is probably what he felt at that time..." He told himself, while turning back.

"Is that so~?"a reply with a cheerful girl's voice was made at the exact same time LT turned back. Right now, LT finds himself facing a large-sized sphere of darkness that is approaching him at high-speed.

"HERE!" LT yelled at everybody to look at where he's looking. Aside from the RAIDERS, they all open fired on the sphere as soon as they turn around.

Seemingly annoyed by the volley of gunfire, the sphere stopped mid flight, then turned around and flew back into the woods. LT took this chance to take aim with his gun: a long-barreled fully metallic gun that resembled the hunting rifles used by civilians, but with a thicker barrel. "Alright, you moving hunk of darkness, listen up..." LT taunted, the sphere of darkness stopped mid flight once again, as though responding to the taunt. "...See this? This... is my DOOMSTICK!" He had pulled the trigger as he spoke the word "my", the gun does what appears to be activating some sort of laser pointer, and the gun fired as soon as he finished yelling "DOOMSTICK". The gunshot was a large burst of laser that lasted for half a second.

Normally the gun, a Doomstick, would've has enough firepower to tear a hole of 10 meter diameter on the face of a cliff. But in this case...

The sphere of darkness was completely unscathed.

"What?!" LT was surprised. He immediately tried to recall the moment when he took the shot. It hit the sphere dead on, but as he analyzed that part of his memory carefully, he could see that the laser beam had _disintegrated_ millimeters before hitting the sphere. LT quickly put the pieces together.

"Don't use laser-based weapons! The sphere neutralize all light!" LT yelled at his men and the RAIDERS.

The RAIDERS operatives are all slashing or shooting their weapons at the sphere, but it manages to dodge them all.

Furiously, LT dropped the Doomstick on the floor and unsheathed his sword. "Time to slice things up with the Zantankuto..."

...

Meanwhile, 800 feet above the site of incident.

"That's one heck of a fight the Outsiders have with Rumia, ze..." Marisa commented, while watching the fight from above the ground.

"But I have to admit, the Outsiders did have weapons cooler than what the Lunarians have. Especially that gun used by the guy in the cap, probably have more firepower than the Master Spark." Reimu, who had just arrived at the scene, added. "What did he call that gun? Doomstick? That's some pretty badass name there."

"Don't remind me of that guy, ze. He was cooler than Kourin in any and every way..." Marisa reminded, thinking of the last encounter with the guy in the cap.

"Look, there he is, now holding the sword we saw last time. It still looked bigger than Youmu's ghost-blades." Reimu spoke, ignoring Marisa's reminder. "Look, there's Rumia charging toward him in her usual sphere of darkness." Reimu announced, which is exactly what's happening at the moment.

Marisa then noticed Yukari rummaging through the unloaded cargo at the aircraft landing site. "Hey, why is Yukari taking all the good stuffs from them? I'm not letting her get away with all of it!" Marisa then charged toward the dormant aircraft.

"Look!" Reimu announced and exclaimed at the same time. Marisa wondered what was it this time, and looked at the fight, but down there, the result was pretty clear. Even Yukari down at the landing site has noticed who is the winner of the fight.

The guy in the cap has his unusually long sword stabbed through the center of the sphere. Blood could be seen dripping from the sharp tip of the sword, and flowing down toward the handle as well.

* * *

**Afterwords**

LT vs Rumia. The winner? *drumroll*

*Crash*

LT! Thanks to his extreme Genre Savvy, he figured out that Rumia's sphere of darkness makes her immune to laser based attacks, and immediately switches to a physical attack to bypass the sphere and stab through the center. All after just one shot of a Wave Motion Gun being stopped by Rumia's shade. Yup, he's just that badass. I guess it takes him just a few seconds to learn of his opponent's strength and weakness, so it means Remilla, Yuyuko, Kaguya and Utshuo should watch out!

*Ahem* anyways, new chapter here. Might as well be the longest (or the worst, if you think so) in the story. I have nothing else to say, so...

_"Until then..."_


	6. Chapter 4: See no Science, Hear No Magic

**Forewords**

Okay, new chapter here. Gotta describe the battles in full detail.

The fight between LT and Rumia is not over yet. Get ready for a Nightmare Fuel.

* * *

**Chapter 4: See No Science, Hear No Magic**

Time: 1014 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World Time)

Location: Landing Site.

It's been a while since Yukari started rummaging through the Outsider's unloaded cargo, and still did not find what she was looking for.

"Why is it that you won't find what you're looking for when the people guarding it is away?" Yukari lampshaded. She then proceeds with the rummaging.

Then there was a loud sound of something cutting through flesh from a distance. Yukari looked at the source of the sound, and even from that distance, saw something she would've never expected from Outsiders.

...

Everybody was silent...

LT, using his Zantankuto Sword, stabbed the sphere of darkness right through it's core (if it even has one), and as he prepares to withdraw the blade, he saw blood flowing down toward the grip. "This is a creature..." He analyzed.

He proceeds to stab the sword on the ground so as to prevent the sphere from escaping without amputation. As the sphere of darkness fades, a small humanoid figure could be seen inside it.

"So this is the killer. Looked so young..." David commented.

"You sure she's..." Alice Lou seems puzzled.

The Guards and Turks are all silent...

Then LT spoke in a strict tone. "Looks can be deceiving..."

Right hand man, who simply sat out of the action under a tree, suddenly barged in. "Whoever she is, she doesn't look human in anyway. And beside that, I'm picking up some Magika Radiation from her. The kind of radiation only made by Magic." He continued with the analysis, using a pair of Scouter's Goggles.

"So what is this cad going to do? Suddenly comes back to life and continue with the attack?" Edge spoke in a humorous tone, but he had rather not said it when it became true, right at the end of the sentence.

The black-dressed blond little girl, still have LT's Zantankuto stabbed through her chest, suddenly responded. "That is so~" she replied with a cheerful tone.

"WHOA!" All the Guards and Turks aimed their guns at her. The RAIDERS raised their weapons as well.

LT is the only ne not surprised. But he did comment about this strange occurrence. "Even the Ancients and their Summons didn't have such extreme healing factor." He then turned toward a Turk. "Give me a Boomer." Said Turk passed his handgun to LT.

Without glancing back, LT started shooting around the girl's stab wound. After the handgun seemingly runs out of bullets, he stopped pulling the trigger, and pulled out the sword. Leaving the girl free to go.

"If the sword doesn't kill you, then this one will." LT taunted.

The little girl, although bleeding, appears to be not annoyed by the gunshots this time. "Is that so~?" She replied with the same words. Not noticing that LT and the Turk has taken steps back.

"It is so..." LT replied back, while pointing the gun upwards. From the little girl's point of view, a small button is visible on the side of the handgun. As LT presses the button...

The bullets from that handgun, still stuck inside her, detonates and blows up. As the fireball clears up, specks of glowing wisp-like objects flies out and off toward the sky, with no sign of the girl.

"Whoa. Boomers may not be armor piercing, but they sure pack a lot of explosives for each bullet. And where have we seen those wisp-like things before?" Takagi added.

Right hand man suddenly spoke in a tone of warning. "Sir, while we are fighting that little girl, something else emitting lots of Magika Radiation popped up at the GA-Raider. The Radiation Scanners in the Scouter's Goggles are going berserk."

LT was suddenly horrified. "For the first time someone actually managed to fool me! Get back to the VTOL, NOW!" He barked at the group, and they all ran off toward the GA-Raider with him in lead.

...

800 feet above the battle site...

"He killed Rumia?! I can't believe he killed that daughter of a bastard in so few moves!" Reimu raged upon seeing the result of the battle.

"And to boot it off, Rumia didn't even fire off a single shot, ze!" Marisa also raged.

As they berserk, Rumia's wisp floated past them and higher toward the sky.

"Say, what should we do about Rumia's... You know, ze." Marisa spoke, pointing at the wisp.

"She'll resurrect after awhile, so leave that aside." Reimu replied. Then looking at the group of Outsiders running toward the dormant aircraft... "Uh oh..."

"What's wrong, ze?" Marisa asked.

"The Outsiders are running back to their campsite, and Yukari is still there! If they catch her snooping around..."

"Yikes..."

...

Yukari has finally found what caused the Outsider's arrival in Gensokyo. It was a heavily secure box, which she opened via her manipulation of boundary. Inside the box was some sort of machine, with 4 mid-sized cylinder tubes powering it.

"You might as well live in Gensokyo for the rest of your life, hehehe." Yukari grinned, as she proceeds to carefully pull out each of the tubes.

She stopped when she hears lots of footsteps outside.

"Damm, never knew they could kill Rumia so quickly. Not only that, they came back in a hurry as though they knew I was here..." Yukari panicked, then quickly hides in a gap and closes it. Leaving 3 of the tubes crudely placed on the floor.

...

"Someone was here, and I want to know who!" LT was furious, for it is the first time anyone in his family has been fooled.

"There's traces of Magika Radiation, all right." Right hand man analyzed the tampered tubes using his Scouter's Goggles. "Looks like we got a teleporter here. As there are no trails of Magika that leads toward or away from the box."

"Stand guard. Use your melee weapons. Keep an eye out for anything that wasn't here before." LT ordered the Turks. "And you guys keep an eye on the ZPMs, make sure nothing, and I mean _nothing_ touches them." He then ordered the RAIDERS.

Everybody was silent. They are all preparing for another fight, following the one from earlier.

Right hand man analyzed the tampered box of tubes that was lying on the ground. "Magika Radiation sure is a weird thing, huh? Only emitted by Magic, which can't detect it." He talked to himself. Then he remembered something. "Detect..."

LT came up to Right hand man. "See if you can use your Scouter's Goggles to pick up any life signs that pops out of nowhere."

"Sir, there's something impor..." Right hand man spoke, but was cut off.

"Maybe some other time, can you?" LT told his right hand man.

"Sir, it is about the life signs you just mentioned." Right hand man replied. By then, the Radiation Scanner on his Goggles is going berserk again.

LT was puzzled, for it is rare occurrence that a subordinate would realize something before him. "What about it?" The Scanner on his Goggles is berserking too.

"I just thought of the fight back there. When I accidentally activated the Bio-Sign Scanner, that girl, despite being quite alive..."

"...has _no_ Bio-Signs." Right hand man spoke. While at this time, both he and his superior is still unaware of a pair of hands that extended from thin air and is reaching for their legs.

LT looks horrified once again. "Use your e..." He yelled at everybody, but was cut off when something tugged his left leg and tripped him. The same thing seems to have happened to his right hand man. As a reflex, the Guards and Turks as well as the RAIDERS responded and headed for the rear compartment of the GA-Raider where the shout originated. They saw both of their superiors tripped on the ground, LT was pointing his Boomer at his feet. Then a bright flash erupted from just above the ZPMs, blinding everyone.

...

Yukari, having just used a bomb to blind the Outsiders, emerged from a gap and slowly walked toward what she was going to steal earlier. "I'll be talking this, thank you." Yukari smirked and taunted at the same time.

But instead of staying down and groaning, the "guy in the cap" promptly pulls out a handgun and starts shooting at where Yukari was. Most of them missed as Yukari quickly grabbed the box and gapped away, but one of the bullets hit her right ankle as she is closing the gap.

...

"Goddammit, goddammit, GODDAMMIT!" LT cursed with all his breath. "Getting ambushed by Magic-Users and they took the ZPMs without leaving a trace!"

Right hand man carefully spoke so as to not further anger his already angry superior, "There's this trace of blood I scraped off the floorings. After careful analysis, I find that it is not of anything we have ever encounter in our past missions. It's chock full of Magika, though."

"If I wasn't blinded, I would've nailed that daughter-of-a-bastard, whoever she is, with the Boomer. It's still not easy to pinpoint your enemy's position with their voice, especially when they decided to shut their mouth and scram." LT added furiously. "Start a search party, go as far as you can to look for the ZPMs and our petty little thief."

Right hand man responded. "Yes sir, I'll get it done ri... huh?" He stopped mid sentence, and tapped his Scouter's Goggles with his index finger. "Some words are appearing on the display."

"Words?" LT asked. As he checks his Goggles, there were indeed words being typed on the HUD.

_I have taken your precious cargo and you won't be able to leave this realm without it. Don't expect me to return it to you, as I intend you to spend the rest of your lives here. Either you die of old age or gets eaten by Youkai. Take your pick 3... **Y. Yakumo**_

LT pulled off his Scouter's Goggles and dropped it on the ground. His right hand man did the same. "Shit. This Y. Yakumo intend us to die out here. I'll tell her that I'll launch a Biome Buster at her just to take the ZPMs back!"

* * *

**Afterwords**

Just performed a Precision F-Strike with LT, guess that'll give future episodes an "M" rating, along with the Gore that is about to occur...

The Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident starts now...

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	7. Chapter 5: Chrono Confusion

**Foreword**

Recreation of the game events starts now, starting with EOSD. There will be lots of gore from this point onward, so I will change the story rating to "M" after this chapter.

Although I'm not sure if the gore level I thought up of s even worth being rated "M". "The Hunger Games" novels are also very gory, but still got a teen rating, and I hope this one stays "T".

If the story needs to be rerated as "M", tell me in your Reviews. Thank you...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chrono Confusion**

Time: 1200 Hours; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World time).

Location: Kawashiro Electronics Headquarters, Mechanical Research Sector.

Down at the Mechanical Research Sector of Kawashiro Electronics HQ, a group of kappa Engineers are seen dismantling a plane carcass using Blowtorches and Electric Saws. A logo can be seen clearly on one of the removed panels that reads "HMF".

"So, Nitori, how's the research going on the cargo inside that plane?" Yukari asked Nitori, via a gap. Yukari has not walked out of the gap, though.

"No. The systems inside the cargos puzzled us all." Nitori replied. "You said the Outside World is currently the 22nd century, right?"

"True. Why?" Yukari puzzled over Nitori's question.

"Because the cargos are more like 25th century technology. The plane itself is a mix of 20th and 21st century tech." Nitori answered.

"I can't answer that, so I'll leave the rest to your people. Now I have to go to Eientei Clinic to get this bullet out of my ankle." Yukari finishes what she has to say, then she closes the gap.

...

Meanwhile, at the Landing Site...

LT is sitting on a box, inspecting the new anonymous message that was just typed onto the HUD of his Scouter's Goggles.

_If you did want to go home, you can use your technology to find those tubes, which I'm pretty sure is what you're doing right now. But let me tell you something: I gave those tubes to the superpowers of Gensokyo, and fighting them will be futile, so that makes no difference than what I originally intended. Have a nice death 3... __**Y. Yakumo**_

"Looks like we're in a world mankind has never even seen before..." LT thought.

Right hand man arrives at the scene. "Sir, I've finished packing up for the trip, all weapons are fully loaded, and also checked for sabotages. They're all fine. I've also located the stolen ZPMs." He told his superior.

LT stood up and wore his Goggles. "By recalibrating the Radars on the Scouter's Goggles to pick up the ZPMs' power signatures, since whoever this Y. Yakumo is probably took the tracking tags off." LT then remembered something. "This bitch also mentioned a place called Gensokyo, and apparently the ZPMs are currently in possession of the most powerful minds." LT then checked his Watch, but not for the time, as he is fiddling with the display, and it was also unusually designed too. Then he looked back at his right hand man. "You'll lead the RAIDERS..." LT ordered when David and Edge suddenly barged in, both saying "What? Him?" in unity, which LT ignored. "...And I'll lead the Guards and Turks."

"If it is required, you will pummel all those superpowers just to get the ZPMs back. That's what you're going to say, is it?" Right hand man caught up.

Alice Lou's doll, Shanghai, suddenly barged in, "You are ruining the suspense!" and proceeds to give him a tiny slap.

...

30 minutes has passed since the group of Outsiders started their trek.

Reimu and Marisa, along with Yukari who is peeking out of her gap, spied on the Outsiders.

Yukari, after her previous encounter with LT at the Landing Site, warned the other two girls. "Stay really far away from them while watching them. They have a pair of advanced goggles that can detect trails of Magic, which can't detect itself. That guy is also extremely attentive, so stay silent."

"What do you expect to do that can stall them?" Reimu asked Yukari.

"Just good ol' fairies. Lots of 'em" Yukari replied. She then waves her right arm. "Now get inside before that spellcard somehow draws their attention." Yukari signaled Reimu and Marisa to get inside her gap, which she retreated into.

...

There was a rustle in the bushes...

LT signaled the group to stop via a hand gesture normally done by military training instructors. "I had enough of rustlings. Prepare for battle!" He ordered everyone, and they all pulled out their weapons. "Anything?" He then asked his right hand man.

"I'm picking up traces of objects emitting Magika coming toward us. No Bio-Signs, just like that girl back there." Right hand man replied, while scanning the surroundings. "And the objects are increasing in numbers."

LT unsheathed the Zantankuto and held it in a battle stance. The Guards aimed their submachine guns in true soldier fashion, while the Turks also unsheathed their dual Zantetsu-Maru, which appears to be able to connect with each other on the tip of the grip, forming something of a bladed tonfa.

The RAIDERS also prepared for combat. "Find a place to hide." Alice Lou told Shanghai. The small doll flies toward a small rock and goes behind it.

Another rustle. Everybody decided to stay silent. Silent as it went, until...

"Charge!" A childish female voice yelled, and out came a swarm of child-sized humanoids with small wings on their back.

"So much Magika that they are flooding the scanners! Battle-stations!" LT yelled at everyone, and everyone starts swinging or firing their weapons at the swarm. "Never expected this many fairies to fight us at once..."

...

Time: 1235 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World time)

Location: Eientei Clinic, Eirin's Office.

"I still don't know what to say of this projectile. I have never seen this type of ballistics before." Eirin Yagokoro, for the first time in her history of treating war wounds and analyzing the cause, was stumped.

Yukari was not amused. "Then does Reisen or the Lunarian Defense Force know anything that resembles it?"

"No." Eirin continued her analyzing on the bullet using a Magnifying Glass. "The Lunarians did develop something like this, but the biggest bang they got from this bullet size was a single spark. This bullet from the Outside World, according to your description, packs as much explosion as a bundle of Dynamite?"

"Yeah." Yukari lamshaded, "The Outsiders are technologically 300 years more advance than they chronologically are, all thanks to that genius." Yukari then added, "Apparently the STI's development protocols including recycling old technologies in case newer ones don't work. They have machine guns and laser weapons at the same time." Yukari then reached for the bullet.

Eirin quickly placed the bullet down, out of reach from Yukari. "I wouldn't recommend anyone touching this for now, it is apparently still live, as you can see."

It was true, the bullet seems to be constantly emitting a faint red glow, but had yet to detonate.

"And according to you, these bullets are also detonated by pressing a small button from the gun that fired it." Eirin spoke. "Triggered by wireless signals, and we only just developed short ranged wired signals..."

"I know what you're thinking." Yukari caught on. "And I will make sure that they don't get back with any info from Gensokyo. To do that, I took something that allowed them to enter our world in the first place, and gave these things to the four superpowers of Gensokyo. Including your mistress."

Eirin was surprised at the measures Yukari took. "Gods, you're so ruthless. But you seems to have forgotten that they just killed Rumia using weapons of science..."

Yukari was dumbstruck by that. "Well... Let's just hope that Remilla and the others can use their abilities to defeat the Outsiders..." She said before leaving in a gap.

...

Back at the ambush of fairies...

Lots of fairies are being killed by the group. Some shot to bits, some beheaded, some sliced in half, and some blew up by the Boomer pistols. The bodies of the dead fairies all became glowing wisp-like objects similar to the one that blond girl in black dress became. But needless to say, the whole forest is spilled with blood. Strangely enough, the group themselves have no blood on them.

"That's way more carnage than the war with the STICK Army a few years ago..." Commented David.

"Any new challenger?" Edge lampshaded at the sudden lack of challenges. "One of those fairies are already problematic. Since we have to kill the same one over and over again until she gives up and runs off."

"There's like puddles of blood everywhere!" Alice Lou sulked in disgust, looking at all the blood left by the carnage.

"They're very fast and hard to hit, even with extreme aiming skills..." So commented Takagi.

LT ejected the overheated power cell from the Doomstick, and as he stabs the Zantankuto on the ground, blood stains on it starts to seep into the soft soil. The Turks' Zantetsu-Maru are also stained, but not as much. Each of the Guards inserted a fresh magazine into their submachine guns.

"Don't relax just yet, sir. I'm detecting another source of Magika Radiation headed our way. This one is emitting more Magika than those last ones." Right hand man reminded.

LT tried to scan with his Scouter's Goggles, but the lens started to become foggy, and eventually freeze up enough to block out the HUDs. "Damm, we have an ice person coming right up. Keep warm, everyone..." He ordered as he takes off his Goggles and pockets it. His right hand man did the same.

As everyone prepares for the stronger foe, Shanghai came out to take a peek at the scene. She too was disgusted by the puddles of blood, but was the first to notice that they are literately freezing up. She tried to tell Alice Lou about the occurrence, but before she could do so, she was frozen in an ice cube, and falls onto the ground.

Alice Lou was shocked at what her doll has just became...

LT, noticing the doll being frozen up, shouted, "Target just went past us, we can't use the Goggles so keep your eyes peeled and your ears active!"

Another feminine yelling was heard. LT wondered why all the attackers so far would yell. "_Why can't the enemies ever attack silently? This always happens in the movies..."_

"I'll cryo-freeze you together with some English Beef!"

* * *

**Afterwords**

You can guess who made that boast at the last line. No hints.

Anyways, I originally was going to have the Outsiders face Reimu after that fairy carnage, but got sidetracked and forgotten the original intended plot. Reimu vs LT will happen another time, but won't be too far away from this chapter...

I named this chapter "Chrono Confusion" for 2 reasons. One: The Outsiders are technologically 300 years more advance than they chronologically are - thanks to LT - which is confusing for the Touhou casts; Two: My brain was kind of messy halfway through this chapter and resulted in the Clusterf*** you just read...

That's all, _"Until then..."_


	8. Chapter 6: The Name's Irnoveski

**Forewords**

The only thing I'm saying in this chapter's forewords is that I'm not writing another ClusterF*** again. The last one is so messy even I have trouble understanding it (_What the hell did I just write?!_).

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Name's Irnoveski**

Time: 1246 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World Time)

Location: Hakurei Shrine.

"Why are we out of the action all the time?" Marisa sulked.

"These type of people always says 'Its too dangerous for you'. I've been wondering if it's safe for them..." Reimu added, after taking another sip at her tea.

Marisa stood up, broom on her right hand. "Well I don't care! I'm going to kick their ass or at least take something from them, to prove that I can, ze." She said so before flying off.

"Witches are Witches..." Reimu commented. Then she finds the cup empty. "That's weird, I though there's at least half a cup left..."

...

Meanwhile...

"Fire!" LT pointed at a bush, and everyone with a gun (or Bow, for Alice Lou) fired their weapons at where he is pointing. The bush is almost shredded by gunfire when a cold wind suddenly swept over and froze the bullets and arrows, which then shatters to pieces. "Bullet freezing. Heard of this in a couple of movies, but never seen it in action..." LT commented.

"That's right!" The feminine voice from earlier replied. "I can freeze any bullets you fire at me! So you can forget about shooting me with your puny guns!" The second half of the sentence came from behind the group, everyone turned around, and saw a Guard frozen in an ice cube, along with the cause...

"The name's Irnoveski. Cirno Irnoveski. And I'll make sure you remember that name when you die!" said the new fairy, who is wearing a blue blouse and has blue hair with green ribbon. Her icicle wings appears to be floating against her back and wasn't attached.

LT stays calm, and pointed his Doomstick at the new foe. "You seein' this?..." He attempted to taunt, but was cut short.

"I ain't falling for that trick!" Cirno yelled as she unleashes another attack. "Freeze Sign:..."

"EVASIVE MANUEVERS!" LT yelled, and everyone proceeds to do so. Alice Lou did not forget to grab the now frozen Shanghai.

"...Cryo Blast!" Cirno casts her attack, which blankets the entire battlefield with super cold wind. Everything that isn't frozen in the first place: grasses, trees, the Scouter's Goggles LT and right hand man dropped, etc, flash froze; anything that is already frozen: blood puddles, the shattered projectiles and the frozen Guard, shattered into pieces upon contacting the super cold wind. The surviving group only managed to stay warm by hiding behind large trees and rocks, so the wind gets separated by the blockades.

"God the air is like zero degrees right now!" David complained.

LT pulled out his Boomer pistol and ejected the clip to check the remaining ammo, he was disappointed with the count.

_"Just one left in this one._ _No point in shooting at her directly as she would just freeze it."_ LT though. "_Better make it count."_

And so LT fired the only bullet into the ground...

...

Meanwhile...

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion, headquarters of the Scarlet Devil Army; Main Hall.

"Officer Irnoveski has just disobeyed orders and lead a team to attack the Outsiders."

"How many are killed?"

"Excluding Officer Irnoveski, all of the strike team. Outsiders: just one by Officer Irnoveski."

"Looks like the Outsiders are stronger than I thought. Buff the defenses!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

And with that, the door to the main hall opened and a fairy in a military officer outfit marched out along with a couple of Fairy Soldiers, whom are each wielding a musket. A red armband is seen on the Fairy Officer's left arm.

Inside the main hall, the SDA's leader tells her second-in-command something.

"Sakuya, can you go to the site and see what's happening?" The leader asked.

Her second-in-command, the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, replied "Yes, Milady." and then leaves the main hall slowly.

...

"Hey, Irnoveski! Why don't you come at me with whatever attack you haven't used?" LT taunted loudly, and as he expected, Cirno charged toward him in rage.

"Nobody taunts this Ice Fairy!" Cirno yelled back, charging toward LT with an Ice Longsword on hand.

LT quickly jumped behind the rock he used as a cover earlier. Cirno went past him, but quickly readjusted her direction. As Cirno charges toward him, LT pulled out the Boomer that just has it's last shot fired, and pressed the button on it. The fired bullet, which is directly under Cirno right now, detonates and throws up dust into the air.

Taking this window of opportunity, LT dashed toward the cloud of dust that is covering Cirno, and slashed his Zantankuto at it. Cirno's ice sword is cut in half and then shatters, and then she is pinned against a frozen tree with LT's sword at neckpoint. The Guards, Turks, and RAIDERS jumped out of cover and also aimed their weapons at the ice fairy.

"Nice try, bitch..." LT gave one last taunt.

...

"Now where could those Outsiders be?" Marisa sulked. She has tried to search the Landing site, but had to retreat when the automatic turrets placed there fired upon her.

_Boom!_ An explosion was heard from somewhere nearby. "What was that?"

Marisa then heads toward the source of the explosion.

At the source of the explosion, Marisa saw what she never expected would be possible: Lots of wisps floating toward the sky above the explosion itself, and down at the source, the infamous ice fairy was held sword-against-the-neck and gunpoint by the Outsiders.

"I know Nine-ball's pretty weak, but just how do those Outsiders manage to fight Magic with Science anyway?"

Then, off the distance, Marisa saw someone she would never want to see again since the last encounter. "Not that pad-wearing maid!" She then dashes off.

...

"Last chance: who hired you to kill us?" LT threatened while interrogating Cirno, who is tied up against a frozen tree, with each of her fingers tied up as well.

"..." Cirno remained silent.

"That's it!" LT pulled out the Doomstick and aimed it at Cirno's head, point blank. "Last words, Irnoveski-Shoka?"

"I'm not telling you that the Scarlet Devil Army will be prepare... oh." Cirno stopped mid-sentence when she realized she just spilled the beans by accident.

LT put away the Doomstick after hearing that. "Bakas like you should've spilled it long ago." He then cuts the ropes with his Zantankuto. "Go, now, before I change my mind."

"I'll be back!" Cirno taunted as she flies away from the frozen forest.

LT turns back toward the group.

"What about my doll?" Alice Lou asked.

"There's no remedy for that other than thawing out..." LT replied. Cue the ice cube cracking, and the doll inside breaks out unharmed. "Miss Shanghai, that is why a warzone is no place for toys." LT lectured, and the small doll gives an apologetic nob.

Takagi then walks up to LT. "May I ask if you even knows the meaning of the words 'Shoka' and 'Baka'?" The sentence has no slang, like his past sentences.

"Both are from your native language, Takagi Kobayashi. 'Baka' means 'idiot'; and 'Shoka' is the Asahian equivalent of 'Major'. Am I correct?"

"Indeed" Takagi commented.

There was a moment of silence...

"Are every members of the Summers family this knowledgeable?" Edge asked.

"Ask the President of Registan himself if you want the answer to that. They get along pretty well." David spoke.

Another silence...

...That was interrupted by a familiar voice heard only minutes ago.

"I'm back! Icicle Sign:..." Cirno suddenly reappeared from nowhere. LT calmly pulled out a Boomer, a different one, and pressed the button. And then...

...Cirno's head exploded. Her headless body falls onto the ground and begins to dematerialize into the same wisp other fairies have became.

"Nice try, bitch..." LT echoed. As he pointed the hi-tech pistol upwards, it is noticeable that the gun has no magazine in it. "The explosive bullets doesn't have to be fired to be detonable."

Right hand man jumped in. "No life sign, like all the previous locals encountered, even while alive."

"That confirms it: Magika Radiation mask Bio-Signs, and there's no way around it at all. We'll have to stick with Radiation Scanners." LT pieced the information as he put on his shades, ordinary sunglasses. "This must be the Scarlet Devil Army's insignia. Wonder where the nearest ZPM is..." He said as he kicked the headless ice fairy, noticing the red armband on her left arm.

"Sir, that would be half a Click away..."

As the group of Guards, Turks and RAIDERS followed LT and right hand man forward, they eventually hit what appears to be the end of the forest. As they exited, they could see from a distance an old-fashioned Necopolitan-styled mansion that is painted red and has little windows on it. On top of it's clock tower stood a flag with the same insignia as Cirno's armband.

Besides some marching soldiers, Fairy Soldiers to be exact, some tanks are also seen going into the mansion compounds...

"This must be the SDA's HQ..." Right hand man commented in awe.

"It's quite easy to make out that this army has very low tech weapons. Seriously? 400 years old muskets? 300 years old tanks with no bonus attachments? They will be no problem!" David added.

"I disagrees." LT replied. "Sure they are as poorly armed as the late 21st century armies. But they outnumbered us by thousands. Not to mention the soldiers are all Fairies whom can't be killed permanently."

"Aw shucks. And I though we can finally just plain duke it out..." Edge complained.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Did'ja get the reference when you see how Nine-ball introduced herself? Here's a hint: 007.

Also, I have been wondering why there's so little Touhou Doujinshi and Fan Works showing some kind of Gensokyan Military, so I have decided to place the Scarlet Devil Army into my FanFic. The SDA is based on Remilla's fairy armada in the YouTube video series "Touhou: Red Alert!". It's quite short and not finished, but it was the first Touhou fanwork I saw to actually feature some kind of military force. I recommend you watch it, though the first 2 episodes seems to be named in the wrong order. The series has yet to receive much English dubs, so get a translator ready if you're watching the vid in Japanese (The title can be identified with 3 exclamation marks (!) in it)

One last thing: Necopolis (Necopolitan) is the entirety of Europe (Italy, Germany, Scotland, etc) by another name. It is split into 4 districts: East, West, North and South, just like Registan (USA).

That's all. _"Until then..."_


	9. Chapter 7: Yet Another Chapter

**Forewords**

This chapter's forewords will also have nothing to say about...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yet Another Chapter**

Time: 1302 Hour, 23rd of July, 2125

Location: [DATA EXPLUNGED]

_"Now these Outsiders are doing just fine, as I expected. Hm hm hm..."_

_"Well, should I manipulate the boundary of difficulty to impede their progress?"_

_"No need for that yet, you say?"_

_"But where will the fun be in that?"_

_"You say you will rather watch quietly, hun?"_

_"I say I will make them get their ass kicked. HM HM HM..."_

With that, a screen suddenly flares to life from the pitch blackness. Shown on the screen are the four superpowers of Gensokyo.

_"Are you prepared to stop them when they come to you?"_

"Anytime, with my army, Liberian and Chief Maid, fufufu..."

"Hope they're ready for spooks. Hm hm~"

"The Moon Defense Corps will be ready for anything..."

"Target acquired. Preparing for obliteration. Unyu..."

...

Location: Headquarters of the Scarlet Devil Army, several meters from the main gate.

"The gate seems to be clear right now, other than a lone gatekeeper-in-green." LT's right hand man scanned the area.

"That gatekeeper will be no problem. The problem is all the soldiers and tanks inside." LT himself added.

"So, what should we do? Charge?" David asked.

"You bet you're right!"

...

"Ooh! China will be beaten awake. That'll teach her not to sleep on the job... Wait, that's exactly what I don't want. Besides, it looked like she was already wide awake."

Marisa was flying high above the ground, still trailing the Outsiders since they defeated Cirno.

"Never knew that Nine-Ball had a surname..."

A gust of wind suddenly flew past Marisa. The cause was easily recognizable as Gensokyo's resident red-and-white shrine maiden.

"Reimu, what are you doing here?" Marisa questioned Reimu's sudden appearance.

"Keep quiet! Yukari told me to stop them from getting their stuffs back, and after reading about the fights on the Bunbunmaru, I decided I'm better off with ambushes." Reimu explained.

"You think an ambush is going to work, ze? Rumia and Nine-Ball tried this and they both got killed once." Marisa reminded of the past battles.

"That's because they taunted before landing their attacks. You saw how fast that guy can react: way faster than any Gensokyan." Reimu finished as she slowly heads toward the ground and landing softly. Marisa followed.

Reimu had hand-signaled Marisa to stay absolutely quiet as she readies a spellcard. The spellcard has her throw the Ying-Yang Orb at the Outsider's group leader.

As the Orb flies toward the group leader, Reimu and Marisa was pretty sure they were going to nail him this time.

Until he suddenly turns around with his unusually long sword unsheathed, and knocked the Ying-Yang Orb away like a baseball.

"?!" Reimu and Marisa let out a shocked expression.

The group leader spoke...

"Nice try, bitches..." he said in a cold tone, while pointing the sharp tip of the sword at the duo.

...

"Nobody ambushes the Summers and lives to tell about it." LT told the two girls that has just ambushed him with an Orb. One is dressed in red-and-white and has detached sleeves, the other is dressed in black-and-white with a pointy black hat.

"Just like the others: emitting Magika, quite alive but no life sign." Right hand man had scanned the duo with his Scouter's Goggles.

"Did the SDA sent you?" LT interrogated the new foes. "I expect answers, miko and witch..."

"This is the answer!" The witch pulled out a hexagonal object. It took LT and his right hand man just one glance to tell what it does.

"Love Sign: Master..." The witch was cut-off mid-casting, by LT pulling out a Boomer and shooting the object. It's glass core shatters on impact.

"...Spark." The witch was horrified. And so is the Miko. "Fastest quick draw I've ever seen..."

LT, still pointing the still-smoking barrel of the Boomer at the witch, asked once more. "May I at least know your name?"

They remained silent...

"No? Well, then..." LT then turned to his right hand man, still pointing the gun at the captives. "...Search them."

The search turned up nothing other than the captive's wallets, which contained their ID Cards. Outdated ID Card designs. Strangely enough, the hexagonal object was completely ignored.

LT looked at the captive's ID, then tossed them back at the captives. "Thanks for the name, Ms Hakurei and Kirisame." He evilly thanked the captives as he points the Boomer upwards and...

...Presses the detonate button.

...

Marisa looked at where the group leader was aiming, but was pretty sure he wasn't going to fire the gun. "Yikes..."

"What's wrong?" Reimu whispered a question.

Marisa whispered back. "I've seen this bastard using this gun before. The bullets are not normal, ze."

"What about the bullets? Isn't that gun the same thing as the one used by Nitori and her girls, just more futuristic?"

"Exactly: futuristic. What else do you think they can improve on their techs, ze?"

Reimu was suddenly struck by a thought. "Improve..."

"Lemme' get this straight: the bullets..." Marisa was halfway through when the group leader pressed the button.

"...EXPLODES!" Marisa suddenly yelled as she tossed her Mini-Hakkero on the ground. It blew up in a bright explosion, throwing dust in the air. When the dust cleared, the Mini-Hakkero is sitting where it is, charred and it's core still smashed, but no new damage other than those...

...

"Dust, dust everywhere..." David commented on the situation.

LT turned to the group. "You people stand down - and I mean do absolutely nothing unless I say so - for now, these two only want me. They're probably working for this Y Yakumo."

The dust slowly clears up, but there was no sign of the attackers. "Radiation Scanner is still berserking. They're still around." LT looked around. "Pretty good..."

The scanner suddenly goes past the reading limit. "135%..." LT quickly unsheathed the Zantankuto and turn around, to knock away another projectile. This time like a golf ball, and it flies off toward the skies.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice. Nobody in the Summers family ever had!" He boasted. Then turned once again to swat another projectile away.

...

"Spellcard boost!" Reimu used a new type of spell that allows certain spellcards to be cast rapidly. But even with this and her most powerful spellcard to date, the Outsider just deflect every shot.

"Fantasy Sign: Fantasy Heaven!" Reimu casts another volley of the spellcard which involves the use of her Ying-Yang Orb. The Outsiders just deflects all of them like before.

In fact, said spellcard has never been deflected or blocked before...

"You want to know what this sword is made of?" The Outsider taunted, while deflecting another Ying-Yang Orb. The last one he deflected is sent right back to Reimu, knocking her down.

"How can... this... be? The sword... it should've... shattered..." Reimu muttered before falling unconscious.

...

"DENIED!" The boast was given by Edge in honor of LT, who easily deflected all the attacks cast by the Miko, Hakurei.

"Right, nobody messes with this Summers. In fact, nobody messes with the Summers!" Alice Lou boasted too, with the doll Shanghai clapping her hands while smiling.

LT quietly unsheathed the sword. There was no sign of the witch anywhere. "She ran so fast. Coward..." He then turns toward the group. "Let's go"

The Guards loaded their submachine guns and so did the Turks with their Boomers. The group then proceeds toward the red painted mansion.

...

Time: 1337 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World Time)

Location: Forest of Magic; Margatroid Residence.

_SMACK!_

_Pichuun~_

Marisa had crashed too hard into the door of Alice Margatroid's house, which resulted in the door being completely unhinged from it's sockets. Marisa was smacked against the window just across the room. Strangely enough, the window wasn't cracked despite the sheer force of the impact.

And over the table is a shocked puppeteer with her doll who is equally shocked hovering behind her.

"You still alive?" Alice Margatroid asked with a worry.

Marisa slides off the window onto the ground. She replies with a muffled "You could say that, ze. Ow..."

Alice Margatroid let out a sigh of relief. "Told you you can't defeat that guy. Not after we all read about his reputation from that article of the Outside World." Behind her, her doll face-palmed.

"I know, I know." Marisa climbed up and dusted the dusts off her dress. "Overconfidence runs in my blood, and I can't help it, ze." Looking at the doll behind Alice Margatroid, Marisa remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! One of the Outsiders has a doll familiar that looked exactly like Shanghai without fairy wings. The doll even has the exact same name! It seems to be autonomous, though..."

The word "Autonomous" and "doll" used together was able to draw the seven-colored puppeteer's attention.

"But that's probably the only Magic the Outsiders have with them. Only that Shanghai lookalike has it." Marisa added.

Alice Margatroid drew closer to Marisa. "Then can you please take me to their current location?"

"Sorry, ze. Probably not. They just went into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and me going there is like setting off a chain reaction. Besides, he just stopped Reimu's Fantasy Heaven spellcard with his swordsman skills. Wouldn't want to get caught by him, ze." Marisa replied.

Part of that sentence has already stunned Alice Margatroid. "H, h, he stopped... red-white's... godlike attack?"

Marisa's only reply to that is the word "Duh..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yes, LT did stop the freakin' Masuta Supaku from even being executed (Spellcard interrupting, anyone?), as well as Reimu's Fantasy Heaven (Probably got that wrong, last time I saw the spellcard it's a rain of bullets). So what would happen if LT meets the infamous "Hax Sign: You Just Plain F***ing Lose"? That would depend on how you treat him...

Shout Out Index: [DATA EXPLUNGED] is taken from the censoring box used in the SCP Foundation website (as well as it's TVTropes page); 1337 Hour is particularly funny at the start because of, well you know, 1337?  
Previous Chapter Shout Outs: The Turks are pretty obviously based on the Turks of Final Fantasy 7 fame; Also, does "This is my BOOMSTICK!" ring a bell?

That would be the only Shout Out Index in the series. You find the future ones by yourself.

So long folks, _"Until then..."_

_Look, ma! Another Shout Out! Actually, two!_


	10. Chapter 8: Scarlet March

**Forewords**

New chapter here...

Also found out that I've lost a Follower of the story by the time I am writing this chapter. Is there anything that makes the story bad? You should tell me via PM so I can fix it.

It is also time that I put the original Shanghai Doll (Margatroid's) into the storyline, but I need a way to identify the original and the OC counterpart. I'll appreciate it if you can suggest one...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scarlet March**

Time: 1352 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125 (Outside World time)

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion, Scarlet Devil's Office.

"Milady, the Outsiders are Outside the main gate right now..." said the SDM's Perfect and Elegant Maid: Sakuya Izayoi.

"China will probably get her ass handed to them, so I say we call back all soldiers who are on duty..." Replied the Scarlet Devil.

"But those Outsiders have managed to defeat Magic with Science..." Sakuya was worried

"All of them, back here. Besides, didn't the tanks operate on science?"

Hearing that, the white-haired maid feels relived. "I see. So what should I do right now?"

"Old gap-hag wants us to kill them, that's what we're doing if they get past the soldiers. Ufufu..." The Scarlet Devil smirked. "Ourselves: Patchy, you, me, and of course, my sister Flandre..."

"Yes, Lady Remila. Permission to be dismissed?" Sakuya asked.

"Go ahead. Bring along some snacks if you can." Remilla Scarlet replied. Sakuya left the room, and came back with a plate of cakes and cup of tea, all in one second. "Thank you, my Perfect Maid. Your time-stopping will be useful against them..."

...

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion, Outside the Front Gate.

"Takagi Kobayashi, do your job." LT commanded.

Takagi took aim with his huge sniper rifle. "To shoot the gatekeeper in green, I presume?"

"That is correct." LT replied.

From one corner of the mansion walls, the group stood their ground as Takagi took aim and prepared to fire. With the scope on his rifle zoomed in so much that the gatekeeper's cheek appeared to be right before his eyes. He then fired a shot...

...Which the gatekeeper in question dodged by bending downward. The shot went past her and drove right through the wall on the side, creating a bullet-sized hole.

Said gatekeeper turned and looked at Takagi and the others.

Everybody except LT was shocked at the reaction. Even though everyone was silent, LT could tell that they are all thinking of the sentence: "Did she just dodge a supersonic bullet?!"

The gatekeeper spoke, "Get out if you want to live." Arms raised in front, she prepares to fight.

David slowly walked toward the gatekeeper, putting his weapon away. "Fistfights, eh? I wanted to punch someone for a month. Jack, let me handle this."

"Your choice." LT replied to David as he backed off, he ordered the Guards and Turks to back off as well.

The gatekeeper made a taunting hand gesture. "Just you and me, pretty boy."

David also raised his fists. But he did not release a single punch, even though he is in range. Neither did the gatekeeper. "First I would like to know your name."

The gatekeeper sighed. "Fine. Name's Hong Meiling."

David had put down his fist. "Nice beret and red hair, Meiling." He commented, and proceeds to put his hand on Meiling's side.

"Haven't you been taught in training to be careful. The looks on Meiling's face is still puzzled.

"I don't think so..." David commented again. "Super... Registanian..." Then...

"BACKBREAKER!" With a massive swing of his arms, he tossed the red-haired gatekeeper into the skies with all his strength. A scream from Meiling could be heard before she went out of range. As she disappeared into the skies, a twinkle appeared at her last position for a second.

Everyone watched in awe, even LT and his men. "Where did you do learn to do that, man?" LT exclaimed. "Never saw that move before!"

"Best move I have in my arsenal." David replied. "Been dying to cast it off on someone. Learned it since the first week with the army."

"Hate to break this off, but about the ZPM..." LT's right hand man cut off both of them.

David and LT both tried to push the gate open together, but it won't budge.

"Time to bring out the big guns, I guess." LT spoke. He then gestured for the others to stand back. "Miss Shanghai, may I recommend you to hide inside on top of that tree until we came out?"

The blue-dressed blond doll flew toward the nearest tree she could find. "I guess I should..." And hid herself among the canopy.

"Fire in the hole." LT gestured the others to move back as he deployed the Tau Cannon and aimed at the gate. Even beyond the intertwining meshes on that gate, he could still see the soldiers of the SDA moving into position behind the gate, along with their tanks. He can't make out the enemy population, though.

As he pulled the trigger, a mid-sized green orb began to materialize in front of the Cannon's business end. As the trigger is released, the orb went toward the gate at top speed, and created a big explosion and lots of dust when it hits the gate.

"Now, everyone! BATTLESTATIONS!" He yelled at his men and the RAIDERS as enemy Fairy Soldiers bean firing their bayonet rifles at him. The tanks are taking aim and firing as well...

...

Location: 500 feet above the SDM Front Gate.

"Okay, this is as close to the Mansion as I can get to without being fired upon on sight, ze." Marisa told Alice Margatroid as they both hovered above the now guns-blazing front yard. "Although Remy's fem-goons seems to be preoccupied with the Outsiders right now."

"You said Reimu was knocked out nearby. Where is she?" Alice Margatroid pondered of the red-white Miko's disappearance.

"Probably carried off by Old Gap Hag to Moon Princess's mansion, ze." Marisa replied as she narrowly dodged a stray cannon shot from a SDA tank.

"Also, you spoke of this Shanghai lookalike carried by one of the Outsiders. Where's..." Alice Margatroid was about to ask when she saw the doll in question hiding within the canopy of a tall tree.

"Sure looked a lot like her, ze?" Marisa commented.

"I can't believe this. All these time I've been looking forward to making an autonomous doll, and there she is right there..." Alice Margatroid attempted to close in, but another stray cannon shot went past her and Marisa, and struck the trees that are deeper into the forest, inflaming some of them.

"That's it, ze. Not risking my life for a doll." Marisa attempted to scam. "We can come back later when it's safe."

...

Location: SDM Front yard

"HIYA!"

A Fairy Soldier gets cut in half horizontally, her severed corpse falls to the sides.

"I knew the samurai skills I picked up at Asahi will be useful someday..." LT told himself as he resets his shades.

More Fairy Soldiers appeared and fired their rifles at LT. LT dodged some and blocked others. "If more of them comes, samurai skills won't help me win. I better use the Multi-Purpose Watch."

A tank fires it's cannon at LT. He had managed to roll out of the impact zone in the last minute, coughing as he rights himself.

"David, you and your colleagues should do something about those tanks!" LT ordered.

"Roger!" David replied as he beheads one Fairy Soldier and throws the bladed end of the rifle toward another's head. It went halfway through, and the unlucky Fairy fell dead. David then gestures the other RAIDERS to attack the tanks.

David grabs the gun barrel of one tank, then with his super strength, uses it as a hammer to smash another. The two tanks exploded on impact.

Edge narrowly dodges a shot from a tank, and then approaches it while running. When the tank fired once again, he jumped at the last minute, and stayed in the air by using the projectile as a stepping platform. With another leap, he brings down his oversized sword on the tank, cutting only it's turret in half.

Alice Lou had fired several arrows, explosive arrows, into the gun barrel of multiple tank. With the flick of a hand, the shot tanks blew up. some catching fire from the resulting explosions.

Takagi had simply fired a few shots at each tank and each of the shot tanks went completely still. The drivers inside died from headshots.

From not too far away, Right hand man could see several transport trucks approaching their location. Each of those trucks have two visible drivers.

"Incoming reinforcements! Shoot the drivers!" Right hand man yelled at the Guards and Turks to fire on the trucks.

As both sides exchange shots, several of the trucks flipped over due to their drivers shot dead. Some of those trucks blew up as they crashed into one another, others simply flipped and spilled some boxes, which also spilled their contents on flipping over.

LT and his right hand man approached the spilled cargo as they sliced and shot many enemies on their path. The spilled cargo appears to be red sticks with a string at one end.

"Dynamite?" LT wondered. "Thought we replaced those, and claymores with Electric Explosives..."

"Sir, they could be useful..." Right hand man suggested. "Enemies just keep on coming, we could use the Dynamites to get into the mansion."

LT and his right hand man looked at each other. "Of course we can't blow them all up, not enough boom. Blowing the door will just allow them to follow. So..."

...

_"So, any words on the Outsiders?"_

"Right outside my mansion."

_"You looked like you are worried of losing the war. But they are outnumbered by thousands, so just relax."_

"You tell me to relax, while the Outsiders are tearing through my army like flowing water?!"

_"What?!"_

"So far, all the Outsiders have yet to be wounded by my soldiers. In fact, I'm losing soldiers way faster than when I had to recruit them!"

_"Ah well, the Fairy Soldiers are expendables. Let them into your mansion, but make it looked like they did it themselves."_

"..."

_"Your answer?"_

"Okay. I'll see what I can do to stop losing soldiers."

_"Good..."_

"But tell me: why must you keep these tubes away from them? If you've just return it to them, this mess wouldn't have to start."

_"That is none of your concern. Get back to stopping them."_

...

"Your WL-2! Pass them to me!" LT gestured to his right hand man to pass his submachine gun over, as he splice open another Fairy Soldier with his sword.

With the Dynamites piled up together, LT aimed at the pile and gestured everyone - Guards, Turks and the RAIDERS - to follow him to the SDM main door.

The amount of enemy soldiers has been reduced drastically, and only a handful of tanks are left, but there's still a lot of enemies approaching from all sides.

All sides except the mansion door...

Everyone gathered in front of the main door. Fairy Soldiers and tanks are still rushing up on them.

"This better work..." LT told himself as he fired several bullets at the pile of Dynamite, as a tank is driving next to it toward them.

As the bullets hit home, the pile of Dynamite exploded in a huge fireball, with the nearby tanks catching fire from it and blowing up as well. A lot of smoke was thrown into the air, thick enough to obscure their view of the enemies, but the SDA soldiers can't see them either. "Now's the chance!" LT shouted at the group to push open the door and quickly get inside.

Before LT's right hand man could get inside, he saw another airborne fairy coming toward him. This one also wears an officer badge, and has green hair.

"You're not getting away!" the Fairy Officer shouted.

LT's right hand man quickly turned around and ran into the mansion. Before closing the doors, he threw something at the big Fairy.

"Here, catch!" Right hand man jokingly yelled as he threw the object and retreated into the mansion. The green-haired Fairy Officer caught it in her hands, to find that it is a bundle of lit Dynamite.

_BOOM!_

LT and his right hand man are holding back the door from the inside as the bundle of Dynamite exploded. The shockwave nudged the door slightly and let some dust in.

"Now that's thinking outside the box." LT commented. "You haven't told me your name yet. Can't always call you Right Hand Man."

Right Hand Man replied, "It's Harrison, actually."

Alice Lou barged in, "One year and you don't know his name?" She spoke sarcastically.

David also barged in, with some worry on his face. "Hate to interrupt, but... You guys ever heard of a standoff?"

It doesn't take a smart person to know the meaning of "Standoff" here, in this case...

...Large groups of Fairy Soldiers cocked their rifles and aimed at the group. Along with them, several Fairies in black dresses and white aprons raised their katanas in front of them.

* * *

**Afterwords**

In case you're wondering, the Fairy Officer with green-hair that just got blew up is Daiyousei. Need I say more?

It's also about time that I gave Right Hand Man a name. In this case I picked "Harrison". Don't ask why that one, it just popped up in my brain.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	11. Chapter 9: The Great Library's Assistant

I have nothing to say this time around, except that I'm having a two week vacation from school right now, which may give me time to submit one chapter every day.

I think that's all to say. So why don't we get back to the story right now?

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Great Unmoving Library's Assistant**

Time:1414 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125

Location: SDM main court.

"Keep your eyes on them. Don't move, don't look away. Don't even blink. Blink, and you're dead." LT whispered to everyone.

There was silence...

The Fairy Soldiers slowly marched closer, still pointing their guns at the group, still have their katana raised.

Harrison, at a snail's pace, reached for his earpiece, and pressed a tiny button on it. It was the same design as LT's earpiece.

_"Do you read me, sir?"_ Harrison's thoughts transmitted to LT's earpiece.

_"Crystal clear."_ LT replied with his thoughts, which is also transmitted to Harrison's earpiece.

_"Remember, the enemies doesn't know we are communicating this way, unless they have a mind reader." _Harrison messaged.

_"I know your plan. We'll stay very still and let them come closer for now."_ LT messaged back. By this time, the Fairy Soldiers are already close enough to poke either one of the group with their bayonets.

"Uh, guys, about the standoff we're in right now..." David silently reminded LT and Harrison of the situation.

LT made no reply, but the looks on his face suggest he has a plan. Only well trained military personnel could decipher his looks.

David took a glance at LT. He could see that LT raised his hands in a way so that his right hand is touching the grip of the Doomstick he strapped to his back.

The Fairy Soldiers are now so close that their bayonets are touching the group member's necks. The Soldiers are clearly preparing to fire a shot at their throat, point-blank.

As LT grabbed the grip of the Doomstick, he pulled it's trigger to arm the weapon - which activates it's laser sight - and then pull it out and point it forward just as it's about to fire.

The Fairy Soldiers directly in front of LT were caught by the resulting laser beam, and were disintegrated on the spot. "NOW!" LT yelled at the group as the enemies are distracted.

The Guards unloaded their guns on the Fairy Soldiers closest to them. The Turks, with a quick unsheathing of their Zantetsu-Maru, slashed at the Fairy Soldiers, cutting their rifles in half, and beheading some. The RAIDERS used their own weapons to smack the rifles off their adversaries' hands.

...

Location: Voile Library; Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Gap Hag wants the Outsiders dead, so make sure they do." Remilla spoke to Patchouli via the computers.

Patchouli replied, "Yes, Remi."

"One more thing, Patchy..." Remilla added. "That guy in the cap is very smart and tough. He's skilled enough to deal with Magic - especially Reimu's Fantasy Heaven spellcard, much expect our science-based weapons to be less effective. So be careful." Remilla reminded before shutting off her side of the communication. Patchouli's screen now displays "Transmission Terminated" in red letters.

Patchouli proceeds to shut off her side of the communication. The screen now displays the situation at the main court. The SDA troops are being decimated, most of them beheaded or spliced open, some looked like they exploded after being shot by the "guy in the cap" with his handgun.

The "guy in the cap" grabbed a rifle from the floor, detached the bayonet from it, and threw the blade at the camera. The screen immediately blacked out and displayed "Error" in flashing red text.

"Koakuma..." Patchouli told her red-haired assistant. "... Go help the Soldiers and Maids, make sure the Outsiders are at least weakened before they arrive at my library.

"Yes..." Koakuma replied before heading toward the main court.

...

"SLICE!"

A Fairy Maid gets cut in half diagonally, and as her corpse fall onto the ground, blood began flowing out.

"Carnage, carnage, carnage..." LT muttered. "Why can't I ever have a day of peace..."

"Well that seems to be all of them." Harrison spoke.

A Fairy Soldier that somehow survived the carnage slowly and silently climbed up, pulls out a bundle of Dynamite, or rather, TNT, as said explosive has a digital timer attached, and to it wires in the placed of burnable fuse. She was preparing to throw it when...

Harrison grabbed a Fairy Maid's katana off the floor and stab it through the TNT, and the wielder's head. The Fairy Soldier fell dead on the ground The bomb still skewered with a katana, starts counting down for a single second before deactivating by itself.

Harrison stepped back to make sure the TNT doesn't blow him up. It didn't do anything, other than translucent liquid dripping out of the skewered sections.

"Nice move." LT commented. "Though that Trinitrotoluene is still usable as you only skewered 2 tubes." He was right: only two tubes were skewered, one was untouched by the blade.

Then as if out of nowhere, David barged in. "Isn't Trinitrotoluene safer than Di-Lithium Phosphorous-A?"

LT and Harrison both replied with the same words. "The latter is the safe one, although it's B variant is more dangerous than the former. Which is why Boomer bullets used the latter." LT then turns toward the others, "Alright, people. Let's proceed down this bloodied corridor and see if we can find the Z..."

Before LT could finish his sentence, one of his Turks suddenly collapsed. There was a bullet through his left eye.

Followed by the clicking of a gun.

Everybody turned toward the clicking. "How come we didn't _even_ know it?!" Alice Lou lampshaded.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a - in Asahian term - Youkai?" LT asked.

"Indeed..." Takagi replied...

...

Location: Voile Library; SDM.

"Got one!" Koakuma told Patchouli via her headset.

"Don't be so confident." Patchouli reminded. "That guy slashes his sword real fast. So don't even let him get close to you."

Displayed on the screen of Patchouli's computer is the same room from a different angle. It was quite far from Koakuma's position, so any moves made by her or the Outsiders will be difficult to see.

"You are also outnumbered. Don't try and be a hero." Patchouli reminded again.

Koakuma had turned around - gun still aimed at the Outsiders - and spoke to Patchouli silently. "What do you expect me to do, mistress? Use a spellcard?"

By the time Koakuma turned back to face the Outsiders, one of them went missing from sight. Specifically, the "guy with the cap".

"Uh-oh." Koakuma's face went pale, or at least it sounded like hat. "That guy's gone."

"You should've kept your eye on them!" Patchouli messaged furiously. "Now look for him before..."

Before Patchouli could finish that sentence, the missing guy suddenly appeared from behind Koakuma...

...And skewered her with a very long katana.

Before everything went silent, the guy in the cap promptly yanked Koakuma's headset off and taunted through the microphone, both at the same time.

"Nice try, bitch. Both of you." The guy taunted before throwing the headset on the ground and stepping on it. He removes his sword and sheathed it. Koakuma's lifeless body fell on the ground with a thud.

"Looks like I'll have to..." Patchouli told herself while blinking. But that moment of unobservant was enough for the guy to approach the camera, while not face-to-face with it, close enough for a speech to be heard. The guy flipped a middle finger - "Fuck you!" - before he pulls out Koakuma's revolver pistol and shoots the camera.

"...Do it myself." Patchouli continued. "It'll be one heck of a fight, I suppose..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

See that Fairy Soldier who pulled out a bundle of TNT? Well, I originally planned that she would be Lily White/ Black, but decided against it. Lily just isn't cut out as a soldier, especially not with her "IT'S SPRING!" habit. But she is gonna appear in the PCB arc of this story (On EOSD arc right now).

Also, in case you are wondering about that Di-Lithium Phosphorous-A combination, don't ask me how it works, I just made it up. If you read that line carefully, you will know that he is referring to Di-Lithium Phosphorous-B being more volatile than A.

"Nice try, bitch." has been used a lot in this story, huh? And in that last paragraph of this chapter, LT had outright blurted out the F word (Flipping The Bird at the same time), which would automatically give the story a M rating...

...Along with all the beheading and splicing open...

One more thing I forgot to mention a few chapters earlier. You might've noticed that I made Rumia and The Strongest Nine-Ball purely badass instead of being a Badass/ butt-monkey mix. And I plan to make a majority of the Touhou cast much more badass to compensate for the Outsiders' super-power-ness.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	12. Chapter 10: The Great Unmoving Library

**Forewords**

Looks like the story will have 100+ chapters, and It'll probably take me 6 months to finish one story Not to mention that I've planned sequels to be made (sequel plots are in my brain right now!)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Great Unmoving Library**

Time: 1459 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125

Location: Main corridor; SDM

Harrison looked at the Turk who was shot in the eye by the enemy agent. "No questioning that he's dead."

"Someone finally managed to kill an STI employee without being seen." David commented. "I'm starting to worry about these weird people's special abilities..."

LT came back and kicked the enemy's corpse. Like all the previous enemies, her body is dematerializing into small glowing wisps. "Never thought I'll be fighting a Youkai. Thought they were just stories..." LT told himself. "I certainly need to do some research on Asahian fairy-tales and Youkai once I get back home..."

David and Edge were the only ones puzzled by the term "Youkai".

"What are these 'things' you are talking about?" They both asked.

It was Takagi who replied. "Embodiments of supernatural creatures taking humanoid forms. I heard of them in fairy-tales. Although there's not much information, it appears that some can look completely human." He slowly added another sentence. "All Youkai are magic-users, so the STI scanners can pick them up as Magika-emitting sources."

"Sort of like whatever's behind that door." Harrison added, while scanning a door that is not too far away. "I'm detecting lots of Magika Radiation behind this... bulkhead. Some are small fries like those Fairies, others are on a much more demonic scale."

LT fiddled with something on his watch. Within a second, the watch is displaying a screen with the same display as Harrison's Googles, but as a hologram. "And there's one that, even from this far away, broke the readings scale despite the layer of bulkheads surrounding it." With another few fiddling, the hologram switched to displaying a different image, this time the layout of the entire SDM (minus the aforementioned basement) and a single blimp at one room.

"Sensors indicates that the ZPM is at the last room on the top floor, and that's where we're going. Besides, the basement bulkhead is too thick for my weapons to even scrape the paint off." LT analyzed, and then proceeded down the corridor, followed by everyone.

David took one last look at the basement door. "As thick as the bulkheads at your Family Mansion/ STI HQ, eh? Those things can stop anything, even Anti-Bulkhead Bombs." He then go back to following the group...

Had he stayed at the door for another second, he would've heard a soft "Kyuu~" coming from behind it. The sound is followed by what sounded like an explosion.

...

Location: End of Corridor; SDM.

"End of the road, guys." Edge reminded everyone as they approached a large door.

The door is almost as wide as the corridor itself. Hung on the doors is a sign with some writings on it.

"It says 'Voile Library' in Asahian." LT read the writings on the sign. "It also says 'Closed, authorized personnel only'"

"Good thing you can read and speak every language on Earth." David commented. He attempts to push the door open, but it won't budge. "Sealed shut on the other side, I guess."

"Should we blow it up?" Harrison asked.

LT pulled out his Boomer pistol from his pocket. "One bullet won't be enough if it's strong enough to impede David Fome's super-strength. That's another whole magazine used..." LT spoke as he ejected the magazine from the gun, and stuck the magazine on the handlebars.

Everybody stood back as LT prepared to press the detonation button on the gun.

The whole magazine produced a large explosion, with enough shockwave to knock the group off their feet, and push open the damaged door at the same time.

"Next time we should use less boom." Alice Lou reminded. When she took a look at the damaged part of the door, "15 Boomer bullets and just a mouse hole?!"

LT calmly climbs back up and commented on the damage. "It resisted 15 drops of Di-Lithium Phosphorous-A exploding at once. Looks like Magic can do more than we think..."

Behind the door is a very large library with lots of bookshelves that probably stood 3 Stories tall. The library has 2 floors, and a chandelier can be seen hung on the middle of the ceiling.

"Pure awesomeness!" Everyone with a sense of humor exclaimed, excluding LT. Alice Lou commented on LT's response. "There goes another personality changing..."

...

Patchouli was on the second floor, observing the Outsiders from a corner.

"Prepare for termination..." Patchouli spoke silently.

Patchouli remained silent, while keeping the Outsiders in sight without being seen. The Outsiders kept walking until they are next to a bookshelf, where the group leader crouched and slid his hands over the books. He then retracts his hands and flick his fingers as though dusting them. He turned to the others and gestured them to proceed. Looks like nothing on the bookshelves will indicate a recent visitor, or rather, just that bookshelf indicates it. When he does the same thing on another bookshelf, that one is completely void of dust, and as he removes a book from the bookshelf.

The leader signaled who appears to be his right hand man to take a look at the book. The leader pointed a few fingers at the cover, and then passed it to his right hand man.

Patchouli was pretty sure that the Outsiders will just dismiss the lack of dust on that particular bookshelf and Grimoire as coincidence, she saw this happening all the time in the movies. But instead of what she expects, she gets the opposite.

"This book was open just minutes ago!" The leader exclaimed loudly as he pulled out a futuristic-looking gun. "Someone was here not too long ago, and she too probably want us dead."

Patchouli was shocked to see the leader coming up with a correct (not "accurate", but "correct") analysis with just one look...

...And so she decided to cast a spellcard.

"Water Sign: Princess Undine."

...

"Hold it." LT signaled everyone to stop.

"Do you guys hear anything?" He asked everyone.

With complete silence in the Library, one could indeed hear something that sounded like a flood of water. And it seems to be getting louder.

"That ain't no hallucination when everyone is hearing it." LT reminded. "Get on the shelves!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet and climbed up the closest bookshelf they could find. LT was right to have told everyone to do that, as a mass of water is indeed approaching from all directions.

"So much for the books on the bottom layers..." Alice Lou handwaved.

For a minute, the water seems to be rising slowly. Then the surface stopped abruptly just before the second layer of the bookshelves.

"Climb higher, in case the attacker decides to throw a Jumper Cable in." LT told everyone.

He was right again, the surface of the water is suddenly charged with electricity from an unknown source.

_"Sir..."_ Harrison messaged LT via the earpieces, with thoughts. _"I'm picking up a massive amount of Magika Radiation from a nearby source, and it's moving around the library."_

LT climbed up another layer of bookshelves before turning around to face the library, with his back against the bookshelf.

"Who are you?" LT asked the attacker if there was any. "Why do you want us dead?"

Out of creepiness, he got a reply. It was a woman's voice.

"Because my mistress was ordered to..."

...

"This is my DOOMSTICK!" LT fired a shot at the sound with the Doomstick.

The shot obliterates a small portion of the second floor, but other than that, there's no sign of whoever just spoke to him.

At least in front...

The voice appeared behind him.

"Fire Sign: Vulcan Blaze."

LT quickly jumped onto another bookshelf, narrowly avoiding several fireballs - uncountable amounts - that hit the previous bookshelf and set it on fire.

With quick reflexes, LT climbed up the bookshelf he jumped onto, and reached the top within matter of seconds...

...To find the attacker waiting right there. There was also no sign of the others.

"Oh, crap..." LT cursed before a brick materialized from thin air and went straight toward his face.

Just as the brick is inches in front of LT, it shattered into hundred of bits from being hit by bullets that came from behind him.

"Nobody hurts our boss!" Harrison shouted at the attacker, aiming his WL-2 at her, while standing on top of another bookshelf. The Guards and Turks are also on top of other bookshelves, also aiming their guns at her.

"Hmp! Looks like I'll have to pull out the big books." The attacker cursed as she heads toward the center of the library, directly under the chandelier. "Elemental Sign: Philosopher's Stone."

LT, Harrison and Co looked at the spell casting. Within seconds, LT quickly came to his senses. "Why am I looking at her doing nothing?! Everyone, interrupt her spell-casting!"

The Turks unsheathed their Zantetsu-Maru and stuck the twin blades together like before, only this time they also threw it at the attacker like a boomerang. The spinning blades headed toward her at high speed, only to be deflected as she just finished casting her spell. 6 differently colored crystals materialized around her.

The crystals began firing energy projectiles at everyone save the attacker. LT finds trouble blocking all of them with his Zantankuto Sword.

And one of the stray shots managed to hit a Guard in the chest, which sends him tumbling into the electrified waters below.

Watching another one of his men killed, LT became very angry and started strafing around the shots by jumping from bookshelf to bookshelf. He pressed a button on his watch, and some sort of energy shield appeared in front as he put the Watched hand in front of him, blocking all incoming shots.

...

"W, w, w, what?!" Patchouli was surprised by the Outsider's group leader conjuring some sort of barrier and blocking every shot aimed at him.

"You leave me no choice!" Patchouli cursed at the man as she made all 6 crystals fire upon him. Still no effect.

The man yelled back. "You're the one leaving me no choice, for killing one of my men!" He pulls out the gun which he calls a Doomstick, and aims at something above her, while pulling the trigger. "THIS IS MY DOOMSTICK!" He shouted as he fires the gun at...

...The base of the chandelier, which breaks off from it's base and crashed right on top of Patchouli, at the same time causing the 6 crystal to shatter into shards.

"Mukyuu!" Patchouli yelped as she, along with the damaged chandelier fell straight into the waters below...

...

The water began to recede as the magician is defeated. And soon the library floor is dry again, as though it has always been.

Within the mess that is once the Library chandelier, lies the magician that manages the library, struggling to climb up.

LT slowly walks toward the magician, with the Boomer pistol pointed at her head. "Nice try, bitch..."

The magician replied with a croaked voice. "Nice try, bastard..." She echoed as she prepares another attack. "Sun Sign: Royal..."

The attack was never executed. A bookshelf behind her suddenly toppled, and landed right on top of her.

"Mukyuu!" She yelped again upon being crushed by the bookshelf. Behind where the bookshelf once stood straight are the RAIDERS whom were missing from the fight.

"Looks like the Summers family still needs help sometimes..." David, who looked like he had pushed the bookshelf over, joked.

"About time you people showed up!" LT shouted at the RAIDERS while approaching them. "Where... Are... You...?" He asked angrily.

It was Edge who stood forward and replied. "We found a computer back there... *points at a computer in the second floor* ...and figured we might find some information. But we too were ambushed by that witch and she sealed us in layers of solid rock walls."

LT hurriedly brought some of his surviving men and went for the computer on the second floor. "I never thought about seeing magic and technology being used together..." He tried accessing some files.

"'Access denied', the usual..." Alice Lou lampshaded.

LT held his watch in front again, pressing a button to activate a different holographic display. "Screw logging in! I say we hack it!"

Harrison who has just arrived looked at the pile of Video Games and Printed Comic Books alongside a coffee cup. "That boss fight was against a NEET?!"

"Try to remember that some HMF soldiers, as well as some of my other employees, are ex-NEETs. Ex-NEETs may put their knowledge to good use..." LT reminded. "Like our friend here: Miss Patchouli Knowledge."

The hacking is complete, and LT put away his watch. "Ok, people. Let's get the ZPM back."

LT and the group proceeds toward the door on the second floor of the Library. Before leaving through it, LT took a peek back at the library, which is messed by the battle earlier. "Looks like the Voile need some renovations, eh? Miss Knowledge..." He leaves and closes the door behind him...

...

Patchouli mustered all her strength to get out of the debris the Outsiders dropped on her. As soon as she gets out, she collapsed on the floor with fatigue on her face.

From one corner of the Voile, a maid-in-blue with silver hair appears to greet Patchouli.

"You pushed yourself too hard, Pache-Sama..." She talked to the tired witch.

"Yes..." Patchouli replied tiredly. "...for underestimating modern Outsiders..." She face-planted on the floor and went unconscious.

"You should rest for now, Pache-Sama."

The maid then walked away from Patchouli. When she came near the killed Outsider's corpse, she threw a knife at the corpse at top speed. The speeding knife pierced the Outsider's bullet-proof vest and blood began to flow out slowly from the wound.

The maid pulls out a walkie-talkie and spoke through it. "Sakuya Izayoi reporting from Voile Library. The Outsiders have defeated Lady Patchouli and is currently headed toward Mistress Scarlet's room. They must be stopped..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

If you've read this chapter carefully, you will find that I gave Patchy 6 Philosopher's Stone instead of 5. Well, that's another level up the Touhou's Badass scale, and I intended to give her an additional element: Thunder, which by itself, isn't used in this chapter, but will be later.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	13. Chapter 11: Perfect And Elegant Maid

**Forewords**

Well, looks like our gang of Outsiders have managed to defeat Patchy and are now on Sakuya's stage. Now how will they defeat that Pad-wearing maid?

Wait, did I just say Pa-

_Sakuya Izayoi killed Lt Col Summers with Throwing Knife_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Perfect And Elegant Maid**

Time: 1505 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Base of Youkai Mountain; GPF HQ.

"As you can see, ladies: The Outsiders have technologies that are capable of stopping magic, and I saw them in action with my own eyes." Yukari briefed every Police Officer that are at the GPF HQ. "You ask where I saw these technologies? Well, I'll tell you that the Outsiders I saw using them are at the Scarlet Devil Mansion right now, and they are currently halfway through it."

Everyone that heard the speech gasped, including Chief Officer Kotohime.

"I also remember cases where the Gensokyo Police Force is better at handling things than the Scarlet Devil Army. Now, that's just a handful of past cases, but this one may become one of those handfuls." Yukari reminded the entire GPF squadron.

Yukari glanced at Kotohime, expecting her to say something.

Kotohime understood Yukari's glare. "You heard Lady Yakumo. All forces, mobilize! We'll rendezvous at the SDA HQ!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The entire squadron responded. They then moved out in Police Cars and Helicopters, and all of them headed toward the SDM.

Yukari, who is still standing at the same spot, asked herself. "We're still using pulley-engines for our helicopters when the Outsiders have developed electronic ones with 6 propeller blades. Not to mention theirs have more than machine guns..." Yukari then leaves the scene in a gap.

...

Location: 3rd Floor Hallway, SDM

"Something's wrong..." LT noticed the complete silence in the hallway. "Nobody's attempting to ambush us..."

He was right, for now. There were nobody else in the room, just him and his group.

"Watch your back."

Everyone tried to keep an eye at all directions. There seems to be nothing different for now...

Except the Library Door they came through not too long ago is open.

"That door wasn't suppose to be open!" LT exclaimed. "I locked the door shut from our side!"

David held his weapon on his right hand. "Which means someone else has been hanging out in the Library and managed to elude our sense."

"And there's a good chance whoever unlocked that door is near us right now." LT added. "Harrison, have you detected any..."

LT stopped mid sentence. He, along with Harrison are looking at the dead body of a Guard who has just been stabbed on the back of his head. The silver knife glimmers from the lighting in the hallway, with no trace of blood on it.

Harrison scanned the knife that killed the poor man. "There's a small residue of Magika on it. Looks like we're not alone here..."

LT was clueless as to what could've done it. "Did you detect any spike in Radiation in this room."

Harrison remembered something. "There was a massive spike in Magika Radiation from behind us, but it lasted for just a split second."

_Silence..._

"Be careful, everyone." LT told everyone while pulling the Doomstick from his backpack. "The killing happened at the exact same moment of the spike, and the spike happened for a split second."

He checked the Doomstick to see if the current power core is holding. But what he found on it surprised him.

Stuck on the side of the Doomstick is a playing card with nothing written on it. It went through the gun for a few millimeters.

LT furiously plucked the card off the gun. "That confirms it. Massive spike in Magika Radiation for a split second can only mean one thing."

Takagi was puzzled, so are the other RAIDERS. "What will that be?"

Harrison made the answering. "Time Stopper. What my boss meant to say is that we are currently facing a Time Stopper... Oh, there goes another spike."

LT checked everyone for anything that weren't there before the spike. He found it in the form of his utility belt, which was cut off and have several Cards stuck on it.

"Come out! You Time-Stopping maniac!" David yelled furiously at whoever might be attacking. Then for a split second, multiple Knifes materialized just under him. One was them was stuck on his left foot. "GOD!" David collapsed in pain.

"David!" Alice Lou rushed to help the fallen Raider.

LT ordered Edge to help David. "Get him up against the walls. Let me and my men handle this Time Stopper."

Without any warning in advance, LT withdrew his Zantankuto and slashed in front of him, just in time to deflect an incoming Knife and several Cards.

"Let's see. Time Stopper in the data?" LT, still holding a defensive stance, brought up his watch once again, to check the information he hacked from the computer in the Library. "The Perfect and Elegant Maid... With a little secret..." He slashed at the air once again to deflect multiple Knifes that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeargh!" LT slashed rapidly around him, hoping to get the attacker. With one final slash forward, he had finally hit what appears to be a huge ribbon, which promptly landed on the ground softly. "Got part of your Maid Uniform,..." LT looked up to find himself face to face with a Maid-in-blue with white hair, whose waist ribbon seems to be missing.

LT continued his taunting. "...Sakuya-San..."

The Maid conjured several Knifes and Cards from thin air and threw them all at LT.

...

"How did you know my name?!" Sakuya questioned furiously while throwing more Cards at the Outsider, who simply deflected all of them with his sword.

The Outsider righted his shades. "Here's how: a little something we call 'Hacking', packed with my Multi-Purpose Watch..." He replied while performing a taunting gesture.

"You science-minded..." Sakuya talked back with a puzzled tone as she threw 2 Cards at once, the cards travelling toward him in a similar fashion as boomerangs.

The Outsider rolled out of the way as the Cards hit each other, putting an end to their trajectory.

He directed his sword in front, putting his left hand on the blunt edge of the blade.

"Shall I reveal your dirty little..." The Outsider taunted further.

"NO!" Sakuya cut him off angrily as she throws a dozen Knives at him. The Outsider dodged and deflected a majority of them, and caught one knife with his left hand.

He lowered both his sword and the Knife. "While fighting you just now, I've been able to observe how you throw the Knives without letting them spin, and to tell you now..." He lifted the Knife up and threw it at Sakuya's headdress, cutting it in half. "...Watching and learning is small fry for me." He proceeds to pick up some Knives from the floor.

"Your Knife-throwing technique will be a nice addition to my skills." He spoke as he threw a dozen Knives at her. Sakuya barely dodged the Knives without sustaining gashes. "Although I'm much more accurate..." Within the blink of an eye, the very same Cards she threw was picked from the floor and now resides in the Outsider's hands.

"Here's your dirty little secret!" He taunted loudly as he threw the whole stash of Cards at her chest.

Sakuya narrowly dodges a few Cards, but one of them had buried itself halfway into her chest. She plucked it out, to find the word "Pad-Chou" scribbled on it.

"Such a disgrace to your occupation..." He commented with a bit of humor. The other Outsider who was stabbed in the feet followed with a loud "Yeah! Big disgrace." A female Outsider also followed with a loud "To Meido!"

Within a flash, the attacking Outsider appeared right before her eyes and slashed right across her chest...

...

"Got'cha!"

LT slowly unsheathed his sword after dealing the "finishing blow" to the Knife-throwing Maid.

The Maid is in fact still alive The slash had only cut open the chest portion of her Uniform, revealing [DATA EXPUNGED] underneath it.

Edge was disgusted. "You've got to be kiddin'!"

The Maid, in humiliation, tried to cover her chest with her hands.

LT suddenly appeared behind her and held her gunpoint. "Any more ideas?" He asked with a threatening tone.

The Maid shook her head.

"Good." LT confirms the Maid's reply. He then turns toward David and Co, "David, you and the RAIDERS stay here for now. Harrison, you and my men come with me." He turns back toward the Maid. "Now, take me to your leader..."

"...And don't even think of anything funny, Sakuya-San."

...

"May I ask where did you pick up 'Meido' from?" Takagi asked Alice Lou.

"I studied Law in Asahi long before the war with the STICK Army first started. Been to a couple of cosplay conventions." Alice Lou replied.

"Ah, the good ol' days of perfect peace. Had a good time before the world have to invest in Military Affairs for the war efforts. Still investing right now..." David commented on the past days.

"Right..." Edge added. "Those skinny big-heads are gone, so why is the HMF still investing in Military Affairs?"

"Because LT told the nation leaders to keep on gearing up in case they do come back. It's a wonder he's ranked the same as the Nation Leaders right now, by the way."

"Who knows when he ranks up once more and owns the whole world. That way, even the Nation Leaders will call him 'sir'"

* * *

**Afterwords**

_Respawning..._

Yet another chapter published. LT has defeated our favorite Pad-wearing Maid, and is now facing the loli vampire herself.

In case you've noticed, Sakuya over here is also throwing Cards and not just Knives. I figured that killer decks are more aerodynamic than Knives, and could bend like boomerangs, so I decided to add them to her arsenal. Adaptional Badass, eh?

Also, is the last section there some kind of Foreshadowing? only time can tell...

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	14. Chapter 12: The Scarlet Devil

**Foreword**

Nothing to say for this chapter's foreword, just 2 words:

CHARISMA BREAK!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Scarlet Devil**

Time: 1522 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Outside the Scarlet Devil's Lair, SDM.

"Move!"

LT, still holding Sakuya at gunpoint, demanded the latter to continue moving.

It wasn't too long before they came across a locked door. There was a padlock on it.

"Open it..." LT demanded the maid to comply, and so she did. As he pushed the door open, he could only see darkness beyond it.

Sakuya had took this chance to counter-attack. But when she acted like she was reaching for something in her pockets, her hand came up empty.

"Looking for this?" LT asked with an evil tone as he lifted up his sword. Hung on it's tip was a golden fob-watch. "I believe you call it the Lunar Dial..."

"How in Gensokyo did..." Sakuya was puzzled as to how LT snatched it.

"It was simple: Your body isn't emitting Magika, but your fob-watch is emitting more than Miss Knowledge back there. So I suspected it is the source of your time stopping..." LT explained. "Also, thanks for the guide." LT ended his sentence after firing a bullet into her right knee.

The maid slumped onto the floor, blood flowing out of her wound.

"And don't even think of Stopping Time..." LT finished his sentence as he tossed the Lunar Dial into the air, and then slashing at it as it is coming down.

The Lunar Dial, now cut in half horizontally, crashed onto the floor, scattering glass shards and gears all over. "I won't blow you up, but just this time." LT then proceeds to pull a small notch placed on the back of the pistol. The bullet on Sakuya's knees stopped emitting a red glow and went dead.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with your mistress, right now." LT said as he closed the door behind him and his men. "Gensokyo, huh? Lame name for a society..."

...

Location: 3rd floor Corridor, SDM.

"Now all you need to do is to lie still while Mr Wise Guy go beat up whoever owned this mansion and steals the ZPM back."

"Yeah, Edge, you made it sound easy for my bo- ...colleague." Alice Lou sulked.

Everyone noticed the word that was cut off in her last sentence.

"Are you finally going to admit that he's your..." Edge joked.

"Knock it off!" David told everyone to stop.

Takagi stood up to look outside the windows. His face seems to went pale for seeing something.

"I believe we were not expecting company prior to this operation..." Takagi still spoke calmly despite the looks on his face. "You should take a look.

Edge and Alice Lou also took a look outside. Back down at the mansion's Front Yard, there were multiple Police Cars and vintage Helicopters gathering outside the gate. Each of those vehicles have "GPF" written on them.

"Looks like the local police were informed of our presence." Alice Lou handwaved.

"I guess we should stay down for now. Jack knows how to deal with this kind of situation." Edge told everyone to stand down and take cover. "Although I'm guessing that guy might go guns-blazing on these fellows."

...

Location: Scarlet Devil's Lair, SDM.

As soon as LT closed the door (and jammed it with an empty bullet cartridge), multiple lights in the huge room lit up. They were glowing dimly, but still bright enough to let LT see the whole room.

On the far side of the room is what appears to be a throne, with a large, tinted window just behind it.

"Looks like we have a royal brat, eh?" LT asked himself. He then noticed the oddness that is the complete lack of echoes in the room. "You are still here in this room, Lady Scarlet..."

Harrison came up to LT. "Sir, I'm detecting faint energy signatures somewhere in this room." He told his superior as he scanned the room with his Goggles. "Seems like the ZPM is indeed here."

"Alright, people. Fronts and center." LT ordered the Guards and Turks to get into position. With some of them killed earlier, it seemed impossible to cover all directions and look at LT at the same time. LT and Harrison together took a step forward...

...Just a step before they stopped, LT giving the gesture to do so. Everyone but LT himself sidestepped away from the center of the room.

Everyone remained silent...

Then there was the faint sound of something being thrown.

LT simply bent his body rightward just as a huge red trail of light accelerated over his bent body. The red light continued it's trajectory until it hit the wall (inches from hitting the door), where it's revealed to be a huge, glowing spear. The object disappears into thin air seconds after hitting.

Looking forward, everyone including LT saw the used-to-be-empty throne, now occupied by a blue-haired girl of around 10-years of age, wearing a pink mob-cap and dress.

Said girl also has glowing crimson eyes and vampire wings. On her right hand was the very same spear threw at LT seconds ago.

"Good job in evading that, Mr Summers." The vampire girl congratulated with an evil tone. "I never missed anything before with the Gungnir."

"Good job for staying off my scanners the whole time, Lady... Remilla Scarlet." LT congratulated as well with a similar tone.

...

"By the way..." LT added. "Your disgraceful maid might need some medical attention right now. Took a bullet to the knee."

Remilla got up from her throne and took a step forward. "Her medical bills will come from your pocket." She told him as she threw the Gungnir once again, this time aimed at LT's torso.

LT strafed off the spear's trajectory and returned fire with his pistol. His men did the same with their submachine guns.

Remilla evaded the bullets while charging toward a Guard with her talons extended. She simply shrugs off bullets that do hit her. "I can outsmart bullet!"

Said Guard got lucky and narrowly dodged her talons and emptied an entire magazine of bullets into her face. "Outsmart that!" He taunted.

But to his horror (and everyone else's), the vampire girl shrugs it off as bullets got pushed out of her wounds and her face _completely_ healing. "Outsmarted!" She taunted back.

The Guard's face went pale moments before Remilla tore his throat off with her talons. Blood starts to spill on the floor as the poor man's lifeless body fell with a thud.

"Shit!" LT cursed with all his might. Everyone else are unloading more bullets on Remilla.

None of the Boomer bullets hit her. She simply shrugs off bullets from the WL-2 and the wounds healed in a flash.

"Use your swords!" LT ordered everyone. Every Turks drew their deal Zantetsu-Maru and stuck both blades together, then throwing them like a boomerang at Remilla.

Remilla, using her immense speed and powerful talons, evaded some blades while slicing more on the handles, breaking them in half. Remilla got hold of the Gungnir again, and starts to charge toward Harrison.

Harrison quickly ejected the current clip from his Boomer pistol and slid it on the ground toward Remilla. Just as the clip is directly underneath her, he pressed the detonate button, and the whole clip went up in a large explosion with enough shockwave to shatter the tinted window. Sunlight poured down from the opening and lit up part of the room.

But the vampire was nowhere to be seen. It was as though she has disappeared into thin air.

"Careful, Harrison." LT reminded.

"I know, sir. That brat is definitely somewhere _in_ the floor. Nowhere else for her to hide." Harrison replied.

Harrison felt something tugging on his feet. He looked down to find a pair of blood stained hands with extended talons holding on him, and then the vampire's head emerged from the floor as well, with a smirk.

"Great, phasing through..." Harrison spoke before being pulled and tripped on the floor. "...Solid matter."

LT and the Guards fired on where Remilla was. She simply submerged herself back into the floor.

"That's it!" LT got furious, put away his guns, and withdrew the Zantankuto. "Come on!"

Remilla emerged from the far side of the room and threw the Gungnir straight at LT. LT held his sword in a defensive stance.

As the Gungnir meets the edge of his blade, LT gets pushed backwards by the former's massive velocity while still blocking it. He looked back and saw that he is getting closer to the wall. He rolled underneath the powerful spear as it hits the wall, throwing debris and dust all over.

LT's equipment got scattered over the floor during the aftermath as he lies down on the floor. Only the Doomstick was within reaching distance, the Tau Cannon, Zantankuto and Multi-purpose Watch lies too far away.

Remilla jumped out from a nearby floor tile into the air, preparing to impale LT with the Gungnir.

"You know you can't outsmart this move!" Remilla taunted.

"True." LT replied while reaching for the Doomstick. "But can you outsmart this person?"

LT grabbed the grip of the Doomstick and then aimed the gun at the vampire. With a pull of the trigger, a harmless beam of light emerged from the barrel, pointing at her.

"I... Don't... Think... SO!" LT emphasized as the gun fired a powerful beam at Remilla, which while not seriously injuring her, was able to launch her away from him just as the Gungnir is inches away from his nose.

Remilla landed just outside the zone lit by the sunlight. The Gungnir landed in another dark corner.

"This isn't over yet!" Remilla furiously reminded as she attempts to get to her weapon.

Harrison appeared out of nowhere and kicked the vampire in the already-bruised face, knocking her into the sunlight-lit zone. "How about that? Like the taste of sunlight?"

Remilla grunted as she is weakened by the sunlight.

"Didn't think so..." Harrison walked up to the vampire and stabbed one of her wings with one of Sakuya's Knives. He stabbed so hard that the tip of the Knife is driven into the ground, acting like a nail on Remilla's wing.

"That's it, people. Show's over." LT announced humorously while collecting his equipment from the floor. "Let's get the..."

"Found it!" Announced one of the Guards. He was standing next to a smashed safe, held on his arms one of the stolen ZPMs.

"Good, now let's high-tail outta here!" Harrison ordered the surviving Guards and Turks. LT, despite being his superior, obeyed as well. "I was gonna say that..." He reminded.

Then as if there are no locks on the door, someone pushed it open and the empty magazine snapped in half. It was David.

"Jack! We better get out now!" David spoke quickly. "The local police are rushing into the Mansion. Main Corridor's been sealed off!"

"Dammit!" LT and Harrison cursed together...

...

Location: Main Corridor; SDM.

"Dead or alive, the Outsiders must be stopped!"

A swarm of GPF Police Officers rushed through the blood-stained main corridor and are headed for the mansion's top floor.

As the swarm went past the password-protected bulkhead, a small number of policemen and women stopped right in front of it. The rest continued ahead.

"Something's not right." One of them said. "This keypad was supposed to be active 24/7."

Then as if it occurred on a time delay, the panel sparked and smokes came out from it.

The officers reacted to it and pointed their revolvers at the bulkhead.

And once again without warning, the bulkhead simply exploded into many shrapnel. One officer has her head torn off by a shrapnel.

The other officers opened fire on the destroyed doorway. But each of them fired only one shot before their heads mysteriously exploded, spilling blood everywhere. All but one are now headless and dead.

"Kyuu~" a soft sound came from behind the destroyed doorway, and then the last officer's entire body exploded in a flare, but not before he could yell into his radio "Flandre has..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, the Wi-Fi at my neighborhood went out for 2 days and I was unable to come here to finish the work.

And as you probably noticed, I described the Gungnir as an actual weapon when it was canonically just energy. This is a badass upgrade for Remi along with her ability to phase through walls and floors.

Remi is defeated (but still alive), so our intrepid Outsiders now faces the Ex-boss of EOSD: the Devil's Sister.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	15. Chapter 13: Sister Of The Devil

**Forewords**

This is it, guys! Last chapter of the EOSD Arc! Wohoo! I'll start working on the PCB Arc after that.

Come on, guys, let's celebrat... Oh, hi, Flan...

_Flandre Scarlet blew up Lt Col Summers with "Kyuu~"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sister Of The Devil**

Time: 1544 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Outside Scarlet Devil's Lair; SDM.

Current Death Count: Rumia (1), Cirno (1), Daiyousei (1), 13 Fairies, 132 Fairy Soldiers, Koakuma (1); 5 Guards, 1 Turk.

"You, stay there." Harrison the injured Sakuya after dragging her into the room, and closing the door.

Before he runs off to catch up with LT and the others, he yanked a nearby fire extinguisher from the wall and carried it along.

...

Location: Front Yard, SDM.

"Looks like the Outsiders are still at where they are: the 3rd floor, right there." Said a Police Squad Captain as she pointed at the 3rd floor windows, which indeed have some silhouette behind them.

"But why are they still up there? Shouldn't the squad have gotten them already?" asked by Kotohime.

"Doesn't seem to have any carnage up there. However, one of the officers did yell something before losing contact." replied the Captain.

"That would be...?"

Before Kotohime's question could be answered, two SDA Helicopters arrived on the scene. The GPF Helicopters made way for them.

"Sweet... Ride..." The Captain commented on the new arrivals.

...

Location: 3rd Floor Corridor; SDM.

"Uh, guys, we got company!" Edge told everyone about the two newly arrived helicopters.

These new helicopters have the SDA Insignia engraved on their sides. They are identical to the GPF Patrol Choppers except that they have two belt-fed machine guns mounted on their landing gear.

"Oh, crap..." LT and Harrison cursed in unison, just as the SDA Attack Choppers started firing on them.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" LT yelled as bullets from the machine guns began tearing up the windows and walls they are facing. Splinters and glass shards littered the floor as the helicopters attempt to shoot down the group.

Harrison, still holding onto the fire extinguisher, struggled to place it in a way that it's bottom is facing one of the Attack Choppers. Grabbing hold of his WL-2, he starts using it as a hammer to knock the safety valve off the extinguisher, while staying low from the ballistics.

After several smashing, the safety valve came off and the tank-full of Carbon Dioxide rushed out, propelling the extinguisher like a rocket toward the Attack Choppers. The now-rogue extinguisher manages to hit the rear propeller of one helicopter and smashes it, sending it spinning into destruction.

The other helicopter attempted to evade the spinning one, but in no avail as they collided and exploded in all directions.

...

"I can't believe it!" Kotohime exclaimed as she witnessed the SDA Helicopters being destroyed.

The remains of the helicopters crashed directly in front of the mansion door. The heaps of metal still burning.

"Get everyone in there. I want them captured or killed!" Ordered Kotohime.

"Ma'am..." replied the officer. "According to the last word from the units, it appears that..." The officer whispered the rest of the sentence to her.

A sudden thought struck the Chief Officer. "Cancel the last order. Get everyone and fall back!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

...

"Well that's weird..." David thought as he saw the entire squadron of GPF units retreating from the SDM.

"Did we scare them?" Edge added to the thought.

"It may not be the case..." Takagi reminded. "Such occurrence possibly means the arrival of a greater threat."

"You mean whatever's behind that bulkhead?" Alice Lou wondered.

"That may be true." LT made the reply. "But if that's the case, we will have to stay away from it. I say we take the shortcut."

The RAIDERS looked at LT after hearing the word "shortcut". Harrison as well.

"Sir..." Harrison tried to remind his superior. "The Raiders can make the jump unharmed, but not me, you and our men."

LT simply withdrew his sword before replying. "Ever heard of the movies?"

Harrison thought for a while, then he nodded for understanding what his superior meant.

...

Location: Front Door, SDM.

"You know, Jack. What you and your men just did may not be possible at all in real life..." David hung a lampshade on the way LT and his men took the "shortcut": sliding down the wall with their swords stabbed into the wall and the sharp edge facing downward.

"But it just happened." LT reminded. "And don't ask me how's that possible either..." LT hung a lampshade on the explanation he has in mind.

Without saying another word, LT lifted his right hand up, the hand which happens to be holding onto the build-in handlebar of the ZPM he just retook from the Scarlet Devil.

"One down, three to go..." Harrison reminded of the mission. "The others are respectively placed in a ghostly-looking location, somewhere in a forest of bamboo, and deep underground."

"Wait... All those bizarre locations?" David hung a lampshade once again.

LT waved a hand to dismiss the question. "We'll explain next time. For now, everyone should head back to the Landing Site and take some rest." He turns to his men whom were behind him. "Got tha..." He stopped mid-sentence.

LT found himself face-to-face with a Turk, whose head looked like it simply exploded. But the headless body is still upright.

"BATTLESTATIONS!" LT ordered. He did not need to do so, as they all readied themselves upon seeing the headless Turk.

Then there was a soft feminine voice...

"Kyuu~"

...And the headless body exploded in a fireball.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Humongous problem... The massive source of Magika we detected at the bulkhead? It's right in front of us."

"Today I fell like tossing the F-Bomb at everything I see..." David quoted.

As if with no warning, a figure in red landed in the middle of the SDM Front Yard with a loud bang, throwing dust up everywhere.

...

Location: [DATA EXPUNGED]

_"Ooh, here comes sweet little Flan-Chan. This will get interesting, hm hm hm..."_

_"Oh, what do you mean I'm mean? You should see everything with hearts..."_

_"Still think I'm mean? I'll show you how 'mean' I can..."_

...

Location: Front Yard, SDM.

"Let's see who's she in the database... Oh, great. Person-of-mass-destruction, Flandre Scarlet..."

LT quickly withdrew the Boomer and aimed it at the new arrival. So did the Guards and Turks with their respective guns.

With a simple squeeze of her fists, all the guns simply shattered. Bullets scattering from the WL-2, and drops of silver liquid from the Boomer pistols.

"Damm..." LT cursed softly, watching the contents of Boomer bullets on the ground.

Flandre slowly stood up and looked at the group. "Will you play with me?"

Harrison replied with a stammer. "That de... depends o... on how... how you de... de... define pla... play..."

LT added with a calm tone. "You mean blowing stuffs up?"

Flandre squeezed her fist one more time, and another Turk immediately blew up.

"She can cause all matter to explode?!" David exclaimed.

LT pulled out some cards from his pockets. The same Cards used by Sakuya.

"Recognize zis, _Fraulein_ Flandre?" LT asked in a taunting way with a different accent.

"Maid-San's Cards?!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Correct. And I've also defeated your sister, _Fraulein_ Remilla." LT replied with the same accent.

"NO!" the little vampire attacked in rage, blowing up random debris around LT, and kept missing him.

LT slapped himself at the situation "That didn't go as planned, for the first time..."

As if without warning, David and Edge appeared out of nowhere. With their weapons raised, both of them charged toward Flandre...

...Only to have her appear to teleport out of the way, causing the duo to smack into each other face-to-face. They then fell down unconscious.

"Ouch." Alice Lou commented on the smacking.

LT thought for awhile for a strategy, then he pointed at the puddle of Di-Lithium Phosphorous-A. "Takagi!" He yelled.

Takagi understands what LT meant, and aimed with his huge sniper rifle at the puddle.

LT diverted his attention back at the little vampire. "You want to play?"

Flandre turned toward LT, while withdrawing a crimson, bilateral spear.

"Come and get some..." LT taunted.

As a reply, Flandre charged toward LT, while spawning three identical copies of herself.

"Four-of-a-kind..." LT commented on her move.

When Flandre is directly above the puddle, LT quickly yelled at Takagi to take the shot.

"NOW!"

Takagi fired a shot at the puddle. Upon being hit by the bullet, it exploded in a brilliant fireball, sending Flandre tumbling toward a distance.

She stayed there, lifeless. But LT is sure she is still alive.

"Can't heal your wounds while basked in sunlight, eh?" LT taunted from a distance. He then turns back toward Harrison, who is clapping his hand with admiration.

"I'm glad to have a badass boss like you." Harrison cheered.

"Thanks for the cheering. Now someone drag these two and head back to the Landing Site..."

...

_"Looks like they stopped Flan-Chan with their own power. *Sign* No being able to show my being a meanie..."_

_"You seemed surprised by Mr Summer's mimicking of accent. Sorry, I can't explain it right now..."_

_"I know they defeated Remi-Sama and took their first tube. I'm not going to let that happen with Yuyu-Sama..."_

_*From a distance, a soft and young voice can be heard*_

"Boo! Hm, hm..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

_Respawning..._

Well that wraps up the EOSD Arc. Let's see the total body count of this chapter...

Rumia: 1 death

Cirno Irnoveski: 1 death (1 total)

Daiyousei: 1 death

Fairies: 13 killed

Fairy Soldiers: 134 killed

.495 'Scarlet Wing' tanks: 9 destroyed

SDA Transport Trucks: 3 destroyed

Fairy Maids: 33 killed.

Koakuma: 1 death

SDA Attack Chopper: 2 destroyed

GPF Police Officer: 4 confirmed death, fate of 26 others unknown

Guards: 5 killed

Turks: 2 killed

Total body count: 207 (fate of missing Police Officer not accounted for)

That's alotta corpses, isn't it? Looks like Pad-Chou will have some problem cleaning all that blood.

So, look forward to the PCB Arc.

That's all. _"Until then..."_


	16. Chapter 14: Of Snowfall and Sakura

**Forewords**

Um, sorry that I ended the Flandre fight so soon. I have no idea how to describe the scene...

Anyways, the EOSD Arc is officially completed. Now it's time to move on to the PCB Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Of Snowflakes and Sakura**

Time: 1559 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Near Front Gate; SDM.

Marisa slowly landed on the spot where she engaged the Outsiders. She scooped up the charred remains of the Mini-Hakkero from the ground.

"Really shouldn't underestimate them, ze..." Marisa told herself. "Ah, well. I'll go find Kourin and see if he can help fix this."

With that, she left the scene on her broom and headed toward the village.

...

Location: Near Landing Site.

"That was COOL! I mean, what's cooler than Jack Summers himself kicking ass?!" Shanghai praised while sitting on Alice Lou's shoulder.

"I thank you for your praise, _Mademoiselle _Shanghai L." LT replied.

Shanghai and Alice Lou are puzzled by the last letter of that sentence. "L?" They spoke together.

LT replied again, this time with strict tone. "When I hacked into Miss Knowledge's computer, one of the data I saw indicates another magic-filled doll identical to _Mademoiselle_ Shanghai, and even has the same name, so..." LT slowly walked up to Shanghai, and pulled out a pen to write the letter L on the left sleeve of her dress. "...I figured we needed a way to differentiate them. So, L's the answer." The last sentence spoken with his normal accent and some humor.

"Talk about coincidence. Another identical doll with the same name..." David lampshaded, still having a headache from the smacking with Edge earlier.

"L stands for 'Lou', huh?" Alice Lou lampshaded as well.

Nobody said another thing for the rest of the way back (except for Shanghai L's continued praising, which Takagi responded by covering his ears with his hands)...

...Until a familiar chill decides to drop in on the group again.

"You don't simply walk away from the Strongest! Icicle Sign: Icicle Mach..."

Harrison jumped down from the short tree canopies and slashed the ice fairy vertically with a Turk's Zantetsu-Maru. "Absolutely not, bitch." He taunted as the ice fairy's severed body fell sideways, and begin to dematerialize into the same wisps.

"Let's head back to camp, shall we?"

...

Location: Landing Site.

LT carefully inserted the reclaimed ZPM back into the power-box where it belongs.

"Okay, one down, three to go." LT then turned to Harrison. "Location of _ze_ next ZPM?" He asked with a different accent.

Harrison checked on the HUD of his Scouter's Goggles before pointing at one direction. "That way."

It was toward the only spot that isn't suddenly snowing, when everywhere else are.

"Why is it suddenly snowing?" David lampshaded.

Harrison did not make a reply, but instead an explanation. "This snow is definitely artificially caused. I'm detecting traces of Magika in the snowflakes."

"Looks like whoever had the next ZPM wants us to come to her..." LT handwaved. "Well, we'll kick her ass!"

LT jumped off the rear compartment of the GA-Raider. "But you Guards and Turks stay here this time. I had enough of them killing my men." He ordered the remaining STI employees. "Perhaps we can get some lead on this Y Yakumo, who calls herself Yukari..."

As soon as LT finished that sentence, a hand emerged from a purple opening in thin air, and slapped a sticky note on the hull of the GA-Raider before disappearing. "Well, that was quick..." LT hung a lampshade on it.

The note read: "Don't count on it yet."

"But for now..." LT added. "Let's take some rest before we move on."

...

Time: 1608 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Hakugyokurou, Netherworld.

"You sure this will work, Yuyuko-Sama?"

"These people are curious. And like they say: Curiosity Can Claim Your Life."

"But aren't you curious about them as well?"

"True, but I'm already a dead girl. The dead can't be killed again, right?"

"That is correct, Lady Yuyuko, but..."

"No buts. So why don't you leave the early ones for the Prismrivers while we have some snack...?"

"Lady Yuyuko... You're such a glutton..."

"And you're no half-ghost excuse to be afraid of your own kind. At least your Master Youki is fearless..."

...

Time: 1700 Hour, 23th of July, 2125.

Location: Landing Site.

"Okay, Harrison. Lead the way." LT ordered.

"Yes, sir." Harrison acknowledged the order. "You first, if you will..."

LT acknowledged the last part and walked first...

...And everyone else but the Guards and Turks followed.

...

Elsewhere...

"Miss Letty..."

"Yes?"

"The SDA has a message for you."

"What does the winged brat want?"

"She was told by Gap Hag to kill the Outsiders at all cost. They fought, and defeated her."

"So she wants me to clean up her mess?"

"Perhaps so..."

"Fine, but just this time. And Irnoveski? Take off that red armband of the SDA. Doesn't suit your blue."

...

Back here...

"Wait..."

LT signaled the entire group to stop. And everyone did, including Shanghai L.

"If you want to say you hear something, I heard it too." Harrison spoke.

"Me too." David spoke too.

"Everyone, prepare for battle." LT ordered the group.

He was right to have given that order. Within seconds, a familiar ice fairy emerged from a snow-covered bush.

"I will not lose this time!" Cirno boasted.

"Yeah, that's what recurring bosses like you always say." Edge lampshaded.

"This time I'm not alone!" Cirno added.

As that sentence ends, a cold gust of wind suddenly blew, enveloping the spot directly behind the ice fairy with snow. After the snow clears up, a middle-aged woman is standing on that spot.

"Mr Summers..." Shanghai L whispered to LT. "Any data on her?"

"Those data only contained info on the Scarlets and their accomplices." LT whispered back.

Looking back at Cirno and the woman...

"I'll make this the day that I, Letty Whiterock, is shown capable of kicking ass!"

And she started an attack by conjuring snowballs from thin air, then hurling them toward LT and the Group.

LT blocked the snowballs by activating the shield function on the Multi-purpose Watch; Harrison barely dodged the snowballs; the Raiders didn't even bother, allowing the snowballs to hit them, which did nothing...

Except that LT's energy shield, along with the Raiders' lower body, began to freeze solid.

"Oh great. Now we have to rely on the STI, again..." David complained.

...

More snowballs are launched at LT and Harrison. They are both trying their best to prevent the balls from hitting their body.

LT is slashing at the snowballs, while managing to break all of them, the Zantankuto begins to freeze up, rendering it's sharp edge useless. Harrison is shooting at the snowballs with dual WL-2 submachine guns.

"Resistance is futile, Outsider pig-dogs." Letty taunted. "I guess I'll have to freeze all of you at once."

Letty pulled out a glowing blue card from her pockets. "Winter Sign: Avalanche."

And a wave of snow emerged from the card. There was no room to dodge at all, so poor Harrison laid down on the ice to get frozen solid (as with the Raiders), while LT's energy shield freezes into a small hemisphere again. LT waited for the avalanche to dissipate before he deactivates the shield, allowing the small hemisphere to fall on the ground (and stack over the previous one).

"I guess I can't defeat you on my own, eh?" LT handwaved.

"I guess..." Letty replied. "Now, prepare for another wave! Winter Sign: Avala..."

But this time, LT reacted quickly, pulling out a Boomer pistol (a backup from the Landing Site, as the original was destroyed by Flandre) and shot the card off Letty's hand.

Letty now stares at the card which LT has just put a bullet hole into. "Spellcard interrupting, huh? First person to thought of that, you..."

LT blew at the smoking barrel of the pistol. "Is that what those cards are called? Spellcards? First time hearing of such magic-based weapon." LT then fires another bullet at Letty's face...

...Which she just freezes up and made it shatters. "Nice try..."

"Yeah, you see, I was expecting you to freeze that. Now that you have your back against the Landing Site, and my men can simply..."

As if on cue, a lone Zantetsu-Maru flew out from the direction of the Landing Site and went right through Letty's throat.

Cirno, who is watching from one side, screamed at the horrible sight in silence.

Letty, as if gasping for air, attempted to pull the large sword out, but collapsed onto the ground as her hand is holding on the blade, causing the fingers to bleed.

LT then looked at the direction of the Landing Site, to see Shanghai L approaching with a Turk following from behind.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked the Turk.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the blade." LT replied, looking at Letty who was just impaled on the throat.

"Now help me unfreeze these men and woman and we'll be back to the ZPM business..." LT ordered.

Shanghai L looked at LT with admiration. "That was cool!"

LT seems to have heard that, and turned toward her to reply: "Too bad you're a doll and I'm a human. Well, enhanced human to be exact..."

"Lost interest upon hearing that biochemistry project of yours..." Shanghai L frowned.

...

Not too far away...

"So that's the Shanghai lookalike Marisa spoke of." Alice Margatroid spoke to herself. With Shanghai Doll hovering near her.

From behind the snowed bushes, Alice Margatroid could see Cirno Irnoveski the Nine-Ball charging toward the Outsider group's leader in anger, and the guy simply grabbed her head and hurled her straight into the tip of the blade that took (one of) Letty's life. Cirno's body became slump after being skewered by that blade.

"...Which is accompanied by a one-man army..." Alice Margatroid reminded herself. "Shanghai, go impersonate your lookalike without being seen by him."

The doll nodded with acknowledgement and heads toward a bush to hide in it. Alice Margatroid then turns around to head back to her home. "I should get Hourai and the others..."

...

"Try to be more alert next time, okay? Even the STI can't save your ass all the time." LT lectured the Raiders after unfreezing them. "In fact, the next time you ignore an oncoming attack, be it lethal or not, I will just ditch you there until I get all the ZPMs back."

"Yes..." The Raiders each replied with a frown, even the normally emotionless Takagi.

"Good." LT acknowledged. He turned toward Harrison who just got unfrozen, but still have tiny icicles hanging from his elbow. "Lead the way."

"Ye... yes, sir." Harrison replied while shaking, and walks down the path with everyone behind.

Shanghai L, who was seemingly forgotten, tries to catch up. "Hey, wait for me!"

As she passes by a bush, something grabbed her from within it and pulled her in. After a few seconds of rustling within the bush, Shanghai, or rather, what seems to be a lookalike, emerged from it and flew toward LT and the others.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Sorry for the massive delay of this chapter, got caught up in my schedule for studies. Because of that, future updates will be slower for another 3 months or so.

Anyways, Letty's level in badass did not rise too much and was easily curb-stomped, which is kinda disappointing for me as well. And I planned for Chen, Ran and Yukari be dragged toward the story's final boss battle and replaced respectively by The One You Wished To Be In The Next Game (guess who), a half-ghost swordsman and a Nurupo.

Okay, Letty Whiterock defeated. Next boss: The Seven-Colored Puppeteer and two of her well known dolls.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	17. Chapter 15: Weaponised Playthings

**Forewords**

If you are reading this, it means that this chapter has been in my archives for more than a month without being published. Damn studies...

Updates will be slowed down significantly, sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Weaponized Playthings**

Time: 1711 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Margatroid Residence; Forest of Magic.

Alice Margatroid had just got back to her house. When she is about to open the front door, a familliar voice spoke from within the house.

"Say, Alice, I know what you're thinking, ze. I honestly don't think anyone could defeat that guy without cheating."

She opened the door, and across the living room stood the black-white witch, in a different outfit.

"Marisa, what are you doing in my house? And why are you wearing like that?" Alice Margatroid asked with a voice of exclamation.

"Well, I was going to pay a visit to Miss Mima, and thought I should drop by and tell you 'bout it, ze." Marisa replied.

"But do you know where she is?"

"She sent a letter telling me where to meet up. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going, ze." And with that, Marisa flew off on her broom through the broken window.

Alice Margatroid rushed toward the broken window and shouted at Marisa. "I should've known when my door is still locked and you're inside! You'll have to pay for the window!"

Marisa did not look back or reply, and continued off the distance.

Alice Margatroid let out a sigh. "Guess I should patch up the hole first." She then turns toward another spot of the room. "Come on, Hourai. Let's board up this window first."

A red-dressed doll with a scarlet ribbon floated grabbed a hammer and a box of nail from upstairs, and then approached her slowly.

"Also, after this we'll be having some serious combat. So get everyone ready." Alice Margatroid told Hourai. "Will you fetch me the boards, please?"

The doll nodded in acknowledgment like a drone taking orders. Hourai then heads to the storage room.

"_How long can I keep my sentience a secret...?"_

_..._

Location: Unknown Path

"Don't you feel something different?" LT asked, while signalling everyone to stop.

Everyone stared at him. "No. Why?"

LT remained silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke, "Ah, it's probably nothin'."

For awhile, everyone gets a puzzled look on their face (save Shanghai), then they nodded as though they understood the meaning. "I see."...

...Save Shanghai, again. Alice Lou did not take a second glance at the doll, but one look on her face confirms that she is worried of something.

As for Harrison, careful observing will tell anyone that he is reaching into his jacket pocket for his gun.

He can also be heard whispering "Dem Spies. I'll make sure they don't live to tell the tale."

Back behind the group, Shanghai gave a puzzled look while scratching her head.

...

Nearby...

"I see, they still haven't noticed..." Alice Margatroid acknowledged.

"Shanghai~" replied Shanghai Doll.

"Thank you, Shanghai. Now could you..." Alice Margatroid was about to tell the doll something when a voice came from the group of Outsiders.

"Shanghai, you there?" said the voice.

",,,Check on them for a little longer." Alice Margatroid quickly finished the incomplete sentence.

"Shanghai~" the doll replied once more before heading back toward the group, while Alice Margatroid remains hidden in the bushes with Hourai and the other dolls.

Hourai was tightly holding up a Shanghai lookalike who was struggling while tied up.

"Come back here, you impos..." The lookalike was about to yell when Hourai gagged her.

Alice Margatroid sighted in relief. "That was a close call..." She then took another look at the Outsiders.

"Now I wonder what they are planning with that glutton gho..." Alice Margatroid stopped mid sentence when she saw the leader of the Outsiders, the one with the cap, holding Shanghai in a tight and painful grip.

"NICE JOB BEING A SPY! I'M JUST PRETENDING TO NOT NOTICE THAT YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER!" He yelled.

His right hand man was pointing a futuristic-looking submachine gun at the doll's head. "Nobody spies on the Summers family and lived to tell about it!"

Meanwhile, Shanghai Doll tries to struggle out of the grip. "Shanghai!" The doll fearfully yelled.

...

"He was pretending?!" Alice Margatroid exclaimed. "Gosh. He IS good..."

Multiple dolls including Hourai prepared their lances and shields for combat, while still hovering behind Alice Margatroid.

"Nobody makes a sound, nobody..." Alice Margatroid was giving commands to the dolls when one of them snapped a nearby twig by accident...

...And literately less than a second later, the same doll was impaled on a nearby tree by a thrown knife. Two more got their heads severed by another knife.

"Aren't these... Sakuya's knives?" Alice Margatroid exclaimed in a whisper. Hourai also watched the dead dolls with a look of fear on her face.

"They took down the Scarlets?!" Alice Margatroid exclaimed in a whisper again. When she takes another look at the Outsiders, she finds the group leader holding some of Sakuya's knives in his hands.

He then turned to his right hand man. "Harrison, will you kindly fire a couple of shots there?" He said while pointing at... Alice Margatroid's position.

"With pleasure." The right hand man replied. "NICE TRY, BITCH!" He yelled as he fired his submachine gun.

...

"Defensive positions!"

Several minor dolls rushed in and formed a shield wall in front of Alice Margatroid.

...But the bullets didn't bounce off the shields. Instead, they went right through them, putting holes on the shields and tearing off some of the dolls.

When the bullet storm ends, several dolls are torn to bits and the ground is littered with broken shields, gunpowder and rags. One bullet had grazed Alice Margatroid's left shoulder, and the bleeding isn't slowing down at all.

"What kind of danmaku is this? It's ungrazable!" Alice Margatroid cursed in her thoughts.

The Shanghai lookalike, who has somehow shook the gag off her mouth, spoke, "That's called bullets. They are made to kill!"

Hourai quickly gagged the lookalike again. "Sh... Hourai...!" The former spoke tonelessly.

But not before the Outsiders heard the latter's voice. "Shanghai, is that you?" the same woman's voice from earlier asked worriedly.

No reply...

"Careful..." The group leader reminded. "She's probably held hostage."

"And who knows if this bitch holding her has minions of some kind..." Another voice added.

Multiple dolls, led by Hourai, charged toward the Outsiders without being told by Alice Margatroid.

"Hourai! What are you doing?!"

...

Looking at the swarm of dolls approaching the group's direction, David dropped an "Oh, crap..." as he narrowly dodged the lance of a red-dressed doll.

"Shit..." Harrison quickly loaded another clip on the WL-2 and fired on the swarm of dolls.

LT slashed his Zantankuto multiple times and downed several dolls. When he inspects the dolls he just downed.

"Dammit!" LT jumped away before the dead dolls exploded.

When the dust cleared, LT was lying on the ground. Looking at the Raiders, he saw them frantically swinging their weapons trying to swat away the dolls.

"Careful! They explodes!" LT yelled at the Raiders. Just at that time, he saw a huge bunch of dolls of assorted pallettes charging toward the Raiders.

LT quickly climbed up and positioned himself between the Raiders and the incoming dolls...

...And there was an explosion...

* * *

**Afterwords**

Okay, perhaps I managed to sneak in some time to work on this chapter, but the slowed updates will be for real from this chapter onward. Don't expect me to be able to sneak in as much time as I am now...

Also, the title of this chapter seems to be a Non-Indicative Name, as Margatroid's dolls are neither weapons (they are Attack Drones, to clear things up) nor heavilly featured in the chapter.

Another also, first cliffhanger in the story, eh?

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	18. Chapter 16: A Puppetter And Her Dolls

**Forewords**

This one will really be delayed for a long time before it is posted. I'm saying about 3 months or so (cookie for you if shorter).

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Puppetter And Her Dolls**

Time: 1745 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Unknown Path

"Jack?!"

There was no reply from within the wal of dust...

"Jack, if you're still there, please respond!"

The dust begins to dissipate.

"Pilot Major David Fomes, there is a reason nobody gets worried by the Summers' nearly suicidal acts."

When the dust completely clears out, LT was seen holding the red doll in a tight grip with his left hand, while on his right hand the Zantankuto sword placed before the doll's neck.

"Nice try, bitch. Even if you're just an artificial inte..." LT taunted the red doll, but was cut halfway by a woman's voice.

"I have to congratulate you, for being able to take down the Scarlets."

LT turned toward the source of the voice, which is where the Shanghai impostor is flying toward.

"Another congrats for the last second shield. ut can you act fast enough to snatch her back?" the blonde woman spoke, then she pulls out a rope that is tied around the real Shanghai L.

"Let me go! You impostor doll!" Shanghai L demanded angrily.

...

Location: [DATA EXPUNGED]

_"So how do they put it in the outside world? Is it Name's The Same?"_

_"Two identical dolls, both called Shanghai. Their owner even share the same first name..."_

_"Margatroid and Lou. This will be fun, hm hm hm..."_

_..._

Location: Unknown path.

"You want her back? Let Hourai go first."

LT took a look at his 'hostage', "Hourai, eh?", then looks back at the woman's 'hostage'.

LT pulls out another knife and threw it at the Shanghai impostor. "I don't deal with villains." However, the knife splits in half midway, with a soft slicing sound.

"Resistance is futile..." the woman spoke.

"I heard those three words a hundred times, but fine." LT replied harshly, then he releases his grip on Hourai...

...And instead of quickly going back to her owner's side, the red doll quickly turned around and pointed a lance at LT's throat...

...Only to have Harrison reaim his WL-2 at the doll...

...And the woman ordering Hourai, "Stop".

Hourai appeared to let that word hang in the air for awhile before drawing away her lance. And with that she breathes in disappointment.

LT looked at the red doll's seemingly sentient action. "Go back to your Miss Alice Margatroid, now."

Behind LT, the Raiders gasped at what LT just said. "Same name?!" They all lampshaded in unity with surprise.

LT looked back at the Raiders, "Who'd have thought? She's probably the same Alice that fell down a rabbit hole.", and then back at the woman. "Am I right?"

"That is irrevelant. Now, prepare to die." She replies, then with the swing of an arm...

...In which LT countered with a slash...

...

Location: Oval Office, White House; Registan; Outside World.

"It has been one day and they still haven't checked in with their status at Asahi."

"Who?"

"Summers and those RAIDERS. If even a Summers is stalled by a mission, it means that they are in really big trouble."

"But he's a Summer..."

"And he's still human, so stop arguing and get me the Prime Minister of Asahi."

...

Location: Unknown Path.

"NEIN!"

With a slash of the Zantankuto, there was a sound of something being cut softly, when there's nothing visible in the trajectory of the blade.

And a tiny cut suddenly appeared on LT's face.

It didn't take the Raiders and Harrison too long for them to know what's going on, and they took two steps back.

"You need to try better if you want to defeat me." LT reminded jokingly. When he looked back at Margatroid...

"Dark Sign: Foggy Bevelle Dolls"

A minor doll appeared from out of nowhere and launched mist-producing balls at the group.

LT looked around the mist that has just surrounded him. "This is a dirty trick, I tell you!"

Edge's voice can be barely heard over the mist. "Be careful, Jack." The mist seems to be blocking the sounds.

LT focused his attention on his surrounding, carefully scanning around for any sign of movement.

And then there was one.

"Doll Sign: Shanghai Doll"

Hearing Margatroid's voice, LT quickly took a defensive stance, and activated the energy shield on his Multi-Purpose Watch. Within a split second, a small burst of laser beam emerged in front of LT and hit the energy shield.

LT dropped the shield slowly, "Nope." And threw the Zantankuto (with a spin) toward the source of the beam.

...

Location: [DATA EXPUNGED]

_"Oh..."_

_"Looks like I made the mistake telling them to kill him first."_

_"Everyone he faced so far are either knocked down with serious injury on them, or killed once without even scratching him."_

_"But in the case of little Alice Margatroid, it doesn't matter yet since she has something bigger."_

_"You ask how I know the 'other' Alice's last name?"_

_"I have my secrets, and I also know the name of David, Edge and Takagi."_

_"A squad with mixed nationalities, huh?"_

_"..."_

_"This will be fun..."_

...

Location: Unknown Path.

"Protip: drop the sword."

Looking at Hourai who just caught the thrown Zantankuto between her hands (and struggling to hold it), LT decides to walk toward the red doll and her puppetmaster.

"Do I have to drop it myself?" said LT with a slasher smile, who then proceeds to grab the grip and push the sword down.

"Do it!" Shanghai L spoke, still hung on a rope by Margatroid.

Hourai seems to have trouble resisting LT's strenght and the weight of the Zantankuto combined together, and at one second was heard letting out a grunt.

"Miss Margatroid, I would like you to drop your hostage before I let this red child go." LT requested.

Margatroid thought for awhile, then...

"Fine." she responded as she releases Shanghai L. The doll quickly went back to Lou's side.

LT also moved his sword away from Hourai, letting the red doll go.

"By the way..." LT said. "If you're wondering how I'm able to cut through your metal-cutting web of wires, that's because the Zantankuto here is made of an alloy called Adamantium. Hardest material known in the universe." LT sheathes the one meter long blade after explaining.

There were no response.

"Fell down a rabbit hole, eh? Seems that the fairy tale is true history after all." LT then turns back at the Raiders. "We nailed them, so let's get back with the ZPMs.

"Yes, sir." Only Harrison made the reply. The Raiders are still aweing at LT's badass act.

"Identical dolls..." Alice Lou lampshaded.

"Get on, will ya?" LT reminded.

The Raiders nodded in acnowledgement and took a step forward before stopping in sight of something. They also drew their weapons.

"You're right. Too easy..." LT acnowledged the sudden halt and turned back to Margatroid, who is now holding a glowing card in the air.

"Doll Sign: Goliath Doll"

Shanghai L quickly came up to LT. "Something tells me that my lookalike and her supposed sister doll weren't the only ones in her arsenal..."

Cue something large falling out of the sky and landing behind Margatroid, creating a small quake and throwing up dirt in the process.

"I'll say, humongous mechas. Or in this case, humongous dolls..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Ah, well. Cookies for you...

In case you're wondering what Shanghai Doll (Margatroid's) and Hourai looked like in this fanfic, think Morino Hon's "Omoito" series at Danbooru (am I spelling it right?). What's with Shanghai dressed like a maid, and Hourai having those sideburns that resembles cat-ears...

And yeah, that's Goliath Doll right in the next boss battle. How will The Guy... ahem, Lt Colonel Jack Summers handle such a humongous mecha... erm, doll?

You must be asking how Gap-Hag (no correction to that) knows the outsider's names. The answer is just one word: gaps. Yes, the same one she used to hide the fact that she is 1700 years sagfioeengvjbginvjbue...

_Yukari Yakumo faceplanted Lt Col Summers with PC Keyboard._

Yukari: Mr Summers, you should stop putting Shout Outs in your story. A certain Youkai is getting jealous of your act *cue "paru paru" in the background* And your readers will eventually recommend this story on TVTropes.

I guess I'll end off this chapter for him. _"Until then..."_


	19. Chapter 17: Puppeteer and Her Giant Doll

**Forewords**

Yukari: I'm writing the forewords for Lt Col Summers in this chapter. What I want to say is that...

_Lt Col Summers did a headshot on Yukari Yakumo with RPG-7._

Lt Col Summers: This is my story, you bitch. Get outta here!

Anyways, ever tried performing a headshot with a Rocket Lawnchair... erm, Launcher?

No? Well then, let's get back with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Puppeteer and Her Giant Doll**

Time: 1800 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Unknown Path.

"I didn't sign up for this shit!" David angrily reminded while narrowly dodging another attack from the giant doll.

"You're right." LT replied. "We only came to Asahi to find the missing cargo plane, not to reacquire stolen ZPMs and take out a rebel society in the process." He said as he strafed sideways to avoid being skewered by a giant lance.

LT took this chance to slash at the giant doll's lance. It did considerable damage, but did not cut all the way through, instead leaving a mark on it.

"Damm. This thing is harder than Trinium. t'll take a while for the Zantankuto to cut through it."

...

Observing the Outsiders and the Goliath Doll exchanging blows from far away, Marisa stayed in mid air, doing nothing.

"Looks like they're having trouble with Alice's giant doll. And that guy sure is one heck of a One-Man-Army." Marisa remarked.

She saw another outsider in a black jacket firing his submachine gun at the Goliath Doll's eyes. The bullets simply bounced off the super hard surfaces, producing sparks in the process.

"I wonder if those outsiders will finally die here?" Marisa wondered. She then turns around to face someone behind her. "Any comments, ze?"

"None at the moment." The mysterious person replied.

Marisa looks back at the Outsiders. "He'll be a pain in the neck to deal with. He stopped Reimu, alone! Well, maybe not alone, ze. But he was the only one fighting back."

"I see..." responded the mysterious person.

"So..." Marisa asked. "What strategy do you have in mind?" She turns around after the last word to find...

"What are you doing?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Reticulating splines... with imagination..."

"Eh...?"

...

"Now what?" Harrison asked as he narrowly dodges another stab from the giant doll. Having spent the last magazine of the WL-2, avoiding attacks is all that he is doing right now.

"I. Am. Trying. To. Cut. The. Lances. Off." replied LT, avoiding each stab between each words. He took another attempt to cut through the lances by hitting the same spot. He was now one slash away from completely cutting it.

The Raider's weapons are also ineffective against te giant doll. Large glaives and Trinium arrows that would've shred normal tanks simply bounced off the doll's body, and Takagi's rifle shots didn't even scratch the thing. "Any other way?" David asked as he produced another 4-pointed glaive from his sword and threw it at the enemy.

With one last counter-attack, LT dodged a lance and slashed down on the same spot he's been cutting...

...And it finally snapped in half with a loud metallic impact.

The severed tip of the lance fell on the ground with a thud, as the giant doll and her puppeteer watched with a surprised look.

The doll dropped the broken lance on the ground, and swung the unbroken one at LT.

This is one attack that LT failed to dodge completely, as it is too fast for mortals to evade. The blunt side of the lances hit his legs as he's in the process of jumping, and knocked him over and onto the ground on his back. The Zantankuto knocked out of his hand and is nowhere to be seen.

"So much for my melee attacks. Hers hurts like hell." LT groaned as he attempts to climb up. Noticing his katana gone, LT reached for the Boomer he has in the pocket. "Even the Tank-piercing bullets from the WL-2 could hardly scratch it," *evades a stomp* "much less the round-tipped Boomer bullets."

LT inspected the pistol. "The firing mechanism's dislodged. Hardly suprising," *narrowly evades a stray 4-pointed glaive* "as it wasn't made with giants in mind." He jumped up in time to dodge a direct stab, and lands on the lance itself. "The detonator still works." He ejected the clip and threw it at his feet.

As if in a movie of some kind, the giant doll made another attempt to stomp on LT, who was pulled out of the way by a fast-handed Alice Lou.

"Thanks for the pull." LT jokingly thanked her. He quickly presses the detonate button on the Boomer, which detonated the entire clip worth of Boomer Bullets under the giant doll's feet.

...

"As you can see: he's pretty strategic, and won't just go guns blazing. Look athow he defeated Goliath with that super-gun of his." commented Marisa.

The Goliath doll fell backwards due to the shockwave of the explosion. The blasted feet also disintigrated, and the undestroyed parts burning.

"Not so tough right now, are ya? ARE YA?" David taunted as he gave the collapsed doll a kick to the undamaged feet. Immedieatly later, he was hopping on one foot, holding the one he kicked the doll with. "That's really hard. Ow..."

And as if responding to the kick, the giant doll is making an attempt to climb up. "Uh, oh...?" Everyone announced in unison.

"If only the Zantankuto was here." LT wished. As if on cue, the Zantankuto itself reappeared from the sky and landed sharp-tip first on the doll's forehead, truly "killing" her. "Why do these coincidences always happens in adventures?" LT lampshaded.

"This happens all the time in anime and manga..." Shanghai L also lampshaded.

"Yeah. And this too..." LT hung another lamp while pointing at Shanghai L. "How did you know all these cliche's, anyway...?"

"Uh, sir?" Harrison decided to cut them off. "Can we get back to the ZPMs?"

"Give me a few more seconds, okay?" LT told his right hand man. He plucked the Zantankuto from where it is right now, and then slowly walks toward Margatroid.

"Your 'spellcard' didn't work. Maybe it did stall me for awhile, but it did not stop me completely." He then points the sharp end of the blade at her, the tip just inches from her neck. "Now, bitch: get out of the way before I make shish kebab out of you and your little 'fairies'"

Strangely enough, even though the sentence was focused entirely on Margatroid, the one making a reply was Hourai, a doll...

"I AM NOT A FAIRY!" She yelled angrily at LT.

Realising what she just did, she covered her mouth with her hand.

...

"I knew she would one day reveal her sentience by accident, ze..." commented Marisa.

"So, you knew all along. Eh, Marisa?" The mysterious person asked.

"Two months ago, she became sentient for a reason I don't know. Been hiding her identity for her ever since." Marisa replied, then she added another sentence. "She's been doing so for two months, and it took that guy in the cap just _one minute_ to see through the faking."

She then turn toward the mysterious person. "Any ideas?"

"I have no idea...! For now, anyways..." The mysterious person begins to retreat into the woods below.

"Where are you going? Wait for me..."

...

"Hourai?!" Margatroid was surprised at the red doll's sudden action.

"It was easy to figure out. She seemed disappointed when you told her to not attack." LT explained. "It was a surprise that you didn't even notice."

The doll in question sighed again. "Two months of effort, wasted within one minute..."

LT walked up to Hourai and smacked her heavily onto the ground. "That's for even thinking of attacking me!"

LT then looks at Margatroid and the Shanghai lookalike, whom have a look of shock on their face.

Harrison decided to barge in. "My boss won't say a word, but you should know what he means with that look."

David barged in too. "He means 'clean up your own damm mess'"

"Indeed." Takagi added.

LT turns back at the group. "Let's leave them be and proceed with the quest for the ZPM."

After LT finished that sentence, everyone continued their journey past the puppeteer and her dolls.

"I don't like you and your people! Remember me! You bastard!" Hourai spoke to LT and co furiously.

LT suddenly stopped in his path.

"Oh boy, that's why they say 'Taunting the Summers family is equal to signing your own death warrant'" Harrison spoke while taking a few steps away from his boss.

"Huh?" Margatroid and Hourai wondered what he meant. The Shanghai lookalike also spoke her catch phrase in a questioning way, "Shanghai~?"

"This..." LT added softly. Then he reached for the Doomstick with lightning quick reflex. "...Is my..." He pulled the trigger of the big gun while aiming it at the puppeteer.

"...DOOMSTICK!" LT yelled. There was a laser pointer when he pulled the trigger, and the gun fired the same beam as before when he finished the yelling. The resulting beam launching Margatroid away from the spot.

"Pichuun~"

"Alice-sama!" Hourai quickly went after the poor puppeteer who was catapulted away. So did the Shanghai lookalike.

Back among the Raiders, everyone looked with awe.

"Ouch..." Alice Lou commented.

...

"Now I lost all confidence in even getting near him..."

"..."

"...And the same with you being able to Twilight Spark him."

"..."

"I guess I'll pretend to forget this ever happened..."

"Hm hm hm..."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that that scientific gun of his is still nothing compared to the Twilight Spark."

"Yeah I know. But what truly matters is his super reflex. He was faster than even that half-ghost."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to cheat..."

"Cheat?"

"Because I, Mima, cannot be defeated by such a puny mortal weapon!"

...

**Afterwords**

OMG, it's Mima!

*clears throat* Back to topic...

Some of the Shout Outs you see here are pretty obvious. For example, "Reticulating Splines". Ring a bell?

Also, only now did I notice that "1 meter" still isn't long enough for the Zantankuto to qualify as a Big Freaking Sword (BFS), it was supposed to be as tall as LT, which is 180 Centimeters.

Another also, in case you're wondering of LT's full name (who wouldn't after seeing other characters calling him Jack or Mr Summers), it's Lt Colonel Jack Summers. Yeah, Lt Colonel is part of his name.

Random reader: "Who named that guy Lt Colonel?!"

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	20. Chapter 18: One-Winged Angel

**Forewords**

Stop overreacting, okay? It's only Mima!

In order to raise Mima's level of badass, I have decided that she should have her own spellcards.

"Ancient Technique: Twilight Spark"

* * *

**Chapter 18: One-Winged Angel**

Time: 1830 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Unknown path.

"Why can't we ever have a combat-free mission?!" LT hung a lampshade. "Even missions that seemed peaceful at first will eventually devolve into a fight for survival!"

"I agree." David and Edge hung their own lampshades at once. "For once I wished things were just a slap on the wrist."

"Considerng how we've only defeated an international crisis one month ago..." Harrison hung another. "Peace can be considered a commodity."

"Besides, this place, wherever it is, is controlled by the Scarlets and who knows what other military forces..." Alice Lou joins the lampshading.

Shanghai L counted the number of lampshades with her doll-sized fingers. "Why is everyone but Mr Kobayashi hanging lamps on things." She turns to Takagi. "Say something."

Takagi replied with a toneless "Your voice is so high pitched I sometimes don't understand you."

The doll frowned. "That's directed at me, is it?"

She then looks behind the group.

"Why do I fell some kind of chill running down my back?"

...

"By the way..." Alice Lou decided to ask LT. "How did you know that Shanghai was an imposter just now?"

"It was pretty obvious." LT replied. "The imposter has fairy wings on her back."

_Beat_

"Just that...?" Shanghai L let the words hang in the air. So did everyone else.

_Beat_

LT facepalmed over the doll's response. "I can't believe you people can't tell such an obvious difference!"

...

"Are you ready?"

"No, ze."

"I don't take no for an answer. You're coming with me, right now."

"Aw, hell, no..."

"Do I have to Spark you first?"

"Alright, alright. Count me in, ze."

...

"HIYAH!"

With a slash of the Zantankuto, LT slices open a fairy that appeared out of nowhere.

"Damm lunatic fairy. Spring is still months away."

LT looks at Harrison. "Anything else on the scanners?"

"No, sir. Nothing else aside from that spring-announcing fairy you just sliced open." replied Harrison.

"So I guess we're finally safe." commented LT.

"Finally..." David added. "Someone we just plain duked out against. No strategy!"

LT suddenly realized something.

"Duke it out? Quests doesn't work that way."

He quickly turned toward Harrison. "Check the scanners again. See if anything new popped out."

"Relax, Jack." David assured. "What could go wrong?"

"What you just said..." LT replied. "...is always met by a tempting..."

Before he could finish his sentence, several glowing boomerang-shaped objects appeared from nowhere and knocked everyone save LT and Harrison (whom even then barely evaded) onto the ground, pinning them down and locking around their necks. "...Fate."

"Who's there?!" LT and Harrison yelled.

Within seconds, a familliar witch appeared in front of them.

"You again?!" LT asked.

"Not just me. This time I came with someone else, ze." She replied

"Who would that be, Kirisame?" LT asked again, remembering the last encounter back at the SDM.

The witch pointed at a spot behind LT and Harrison. They both turned around and found something... undescribable with scientific words.

"Surrender, mortals! Because I, Mima, will knock you down!"

...

_"Long time no see, Mima..."_

_"I sure hope you do have the capabilities to take out that guy."_

_"No, not you."_

_"Yes, you. You're just a guest."_

_"So leave."_

_..._

"Love Sign: Master Spark"

"Ancient Technique: Twilight Spark"

"Sir!"

"I don't think so!"

With a swift roll, LT evaded two mega-lasers fired simutaneously at him.

"That was a dirty trick..." LT stood up and lectured. "...Along with locking my right hand man's legs with spells."

"Yukari told us that clean tricks doesn't work on you..." replied Marisa.

"...So we decided to use dirty tricks." Mima added. She jabbed her wand at LT, who blocked it with the blunt edge of the Zantankuto.

"Nice try, bitch." LT repeated the same words he used against previous adversaries.

"I bounce those words back to you, ze." Replied Marisa from aside. "Say hello to my little friend!" She then fires another round of mega laser.

LT evaded at the last minute, the mega laser grazing his right shoulder, and was inches from Harrison's as well.

"And I also bounce those words back to where they belong: you!" Taunted LT, as he throws a knife at Marisa's weapon, breaking it again.

Marisa stared at the now broken weapon. "Why does this always happens near you?"

"Genre Savvyness, that's why." LT replied, as he blocked another one of Mima's glowing-boomerang-shaped objects with the Zantankuto, without looking. "And also, the edge I blocked your jab with just now..." He told Mima with a sinister tone.

Without warning, LT slashed his sword at Mima, who is immune to the slash due to being a ghost, but managing to cut the tip of her wand in half.

"...Is blunt and not meant for cutting." LT pushes his dislocated sunglasses up. "While this side can and will cut anything I wanted to." He said while pointing his index finger at the sharp edge of the blade. "Courtesy of a little research made by the STI."

"Tch." Mima cursed under her ghostly breath.

"Also..." LT reaches for the Doomstick and aimed it at Mima. "...blades and bullets won't work on you because you're a ghost. But how about laser guns?"

Marisa attempted to silently attack LT from behind, but failed to notice that...

...The Doomstick was held on the _left_ hand and LT still have the Zantankuto on his right. He spun a 180 degree angle with his right hand, and skewers Marisa's witch hat.

"I have spefific trainings against back stabs, you baka." LT reminded with a small glance. "Now, why don't you both move along before I blast both of you to the after-afterlife?" LT threathened as he sheathes the sword, and aims the Tau Cannon at Marisa. "Mind you, this baby can disintigrate a tank."

...

"What should we do now, Mima-sama?"

"I know what to do. No way his mortal weapons can defeat immortals."

...

"And that's where you got things wrong." LT cuts off Mima's and Marisa's conversation.

"?"

"Why? Because these mortal weapons are made to defeat immortals!" LT spoke as he fires off the Doomstick, which _even_ someone like Mima could barely survive, as shown in the aftermath of the blast.

"Mima-sama!" Marisa yelled worriedly.

"Yep. That's how the STI design their weapons." LT lectured as he turns around, and smacked the tubes of both superguns against the witch's head, knocking her dizzy.

"And I am surprised that blow just now didn't knock you out cold." LT said to the now dizzy Marisa, who is crouching down, holding her head. "Most people walks out of that with a cracked cranium, if you consider how heavy these guns are. They're made purely of Unobtanium."

Harrison, whose legs has been released, walked toward Marisa and gave her a kick to the forehead. "That's for messing with my boss, the CEO of the STI." He turns toward the injured Mima, "You, yes YOU!"

Harrison slowly walks toward her. "Take your pupil, leave, and don't come back to us, EVER!"

Mima and Marisa quickly flew off with whatever strength they have left.

"Oh, and one more thing." Harrison reminded the escaping duo.

They turned back at the right hand man. Looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Harrison snatched LT's Boomer and aimed the business end upwards. "Happy Fourth of July!" He presses the button.

Suddenly felt dumbstruck, Marisa tossed her weapon toward the ground before it went up in a mid sized fireballed that expanded toward all directions.

"Even though July is still far away!" Harrison taunted jokingly.

...

"I told you we won't stand a chance, ze!"

"Yeah, you're right for once. I shoulda listened to you!"

"Thanks to your mega-overconfidence, I have to spend my entire wallet on your medical treatment! You know that treating ghosts are already ridiculously expensive, ze!"

"Alright, I should have listened to you! Happy now?"

...

"Nice words, Harrison."

"Thanks, sir."

"For once, stop calling me 'sir', okay? We're college friends, right?"

"Yeah I know. That's just my tic I picked up backed at the STI Registan branch."

"Hey, you two. Mind give us two pairs of hands?"

"Coming, David."

"Mr Summers, Mr Harrison, remind me not to piss either of you off."

"You can drop the honorrifics, _Madamoiselle _Shanghai L."

"As if I can. I was born as a maid doll, okay?"

...

_"For once, Jack Summers, I am impressed of your achievements."_

_"You managed to take down one of the most powerful Gensokyan with your weapons of science."_

_"And you even have smarts to help you with things."_

_"However, as much as you are with those, you will eventually be defeated."_

_"Run you clever boy, and remember."_

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, Mima is KO'd. That's another lady off the list.

And for once, I felt like revealing the source of the Shout Outs to you readers.

"I, Mima, will knock you down." - or if you would, "I, Garland, will knock you down." straight from Final Fantasy 1 (or is it 2?)

"Say hello to my little friend!" - Those of you who are from the 80's will recognize the line. If not, think Tony Montanna.

"Run you clever boy, and remember." - Is The Doctor somewhere around in Gensokyo, or is this shadow person yet another reincarnation of Clara Oswald? Nope...

And in the case, you should also know who is the spring-announcing fairy mentioned up there.

That is all. _"Until then..."_

UPDATE 20th of September: I realized that Mima was killed off way too soon, so I've decided to delay the Prismriver Sisters to 2 chapters later, and have Mima rematched in the next one. Sorry...


	21. Chapter 19: The Five Elements of Death

**Forewords**

Ok, so I realized that I killed off Mima way too quickly, so I've decided to delay the Prismriver Sisters to the next chapter, and give Mima a chance to rematch against LT and co.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The 4 Elements of Death**

Time: 1902 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Somewhere near Hakugyokurou.

"Like Yukari said, that outsider, I mean that guy with the cap is one heck of a soldier. He managed to defeat me!"

"Hardly surprising, as he owns an international corporation that does anything and everything."

"Yukari said that?"

"She also said that Outsiders technology is 200 years more advance than they are supposed to be, thanks to him."

"I see..."

"So, what happened to your pupil Marisa?"

"She rage quitted right after paying for my medical fees. That good-for-nothing..."

"I see. So how about you and me wait for him right here and we fight him together?"

"I usually fight my enemies alone, but in this case, I desperately need a sidekick."

"So we have a deal?"

"Deal. Now if you excuse me, I'll have to tell him that I'm not done yet."

...

"Goddammit! Will you just get out of here?!"

"It's spring!"

"That's it! THIS IS MY DOOMSTICK!"

_Boom_

"If I see one more fairy..."

LT muttered, after killing the same spring-announcing fairy multiple times.

"That's one heck of a crazy girl..." Harrison added.

"What's so honorable about spring?!" LT yelled at the sky, possibly to the fairy he just blasted. "Spring happens every year, and besides, the next one is still months awa... Fuck, not again!" LT cursed as he notice the same fairy approaching.

"This one idiot doesn't even know how to live a life..." Shanghai L commented.

LT pulled out the Doomstick and the Tau Cannon at the same time, and slammed both guns heavily on the fairy's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Spring THIS!" LT slammed the back of the fairy's neck so hard, a bone-crunching sound can be heard. "Also, ANNOUNCE THAT!"

"Words cannot describe what she is feeling right now." remarked Takagi.

"Looks like she isn't walking, or flying anywhere, literately, for the rest of her life." Edge also remarked.

LT landed another attack on the poor fairy: cutting her wings off. Everybody was horrified by this.

"Is that even necessary?" David lampshaded.

...

"Well, well, well. Lily White should've known not to harass someone that killed her multiple times in a row."

"Mess with him multiple times, he'll personally hunt you down; mess with him in multiple lives, he'll make sure you suffer a terrifying pain for the rest of your life."

"He really is that cruel?"

"I did my research on the Outside world just now, while masquerading as an Outsider. Apparently even playing a prank on him can cost your life. And this seems to run in his family as well, heard that his father once dropped a prankster onto an island together with enough bombs to destroy Eientei multiple times."

"Very, very, very ill tempered."

"And yet his family's still an international celebrity. That's one thing I don't understand..."

"If you really did your research like you said, then you know better than to seal him off in Gensokyo. He might just drop double, or triple, or quadruple that amount to destroy us all, even if you succeed in trapping him here."

"I don't care. Hm hm hm..."

"You're crazy, even for a psychopath's standard!"

"I'll just leave you here, then..."

"Come back here, you Gap Hag! *sigh*"

...

"That spring-announcing fairy ain't announcing anymore springs, that's for sure." LT boasted.

"Remind me _again_ not to piss you off." David remarked.

Nobody said another word for a few minutes. Everything seems peaceful for the moment, snow falling (well, magically made snow), plants being as silent as they should, nobody to pop out and challenge the group...

...Until a blue pentagram appeared just a few meters ahead of the group's current position. Everyone readied their weapons and took several steps back.

"Now who else?" said LT.

Within seconds, several objects (a fireball, ice shard, water ball, tiny pillar of electricity and a mini-tornado respectively) emerged from the pentagram. Each of the elements then turns into floating rune-like objects with several tiny orbs and poles orbiting the larger orb. They still bear the colors of their respective elements.

"We all know too well what these are..." LT remarked. "Except you, Harrison, who probably did not participate in that mission 5 years ago."

"That one where the STICK Army unleashed the Ancients by accident?" Harrison asked his superior, as he jumps up in time to dodge an incoming fireball aimed at his feet.

"Yes, that." Replied LT as he slashes at the core of an approaching electrified rune, destroying it and causing it to shatter into hundreds of glowing fragments. "These are the purely magical Element genus..." He added as he deflects a fireball that is launched by a Red Element onto the ground.

"Battlestations!"

...

More and more Elements materialized as LT, Harrison and the Raiders (excluding Shanghai L, who seems to have taken refugee on a nearby tree) destroyed some of them. The rush seems to be endless.

"Why does the enemies always attack in large numbers?" Edge hung a lamp as he casts a bolt of electricity from his huge sword. The bolt of electricity travels from one Elemental to another, and repeats the process until it ran into a Yellow Element, which absorbs it.

The same Yellow Element was then impaled in the core by one of Alice Lou's arrows. It shatters into glowing fragments, just like the others.

David produced a glaive from his huge sword and threw them at the attacking Elements. The glaive kept on flying around and slicing up Elements until it hits a mini-tornado launched by a Green Element, which David destroys by crushing it's core with his bare hands.

"I think I need to get a new gun." Harrison told himself, as he picks up a pebble from the ground and threw it at a White Elemental, which just freezes and shatters it. He took a look at the pentagram, and saw that the new Elements being spawned are black. "Sir! Incoming Blacks!"

The Black Elements each launched 5 projectiles at LT and co. Each projectile being separate elements.

LT activates the shield function on his Multi-purpose Watch, and the Black's projectiles impacted harmlessly against the energy shield. "Black Elements have spawned. They can use all five elements at the same time, but does not absorb any." He told the others, and slices a Blue Element that is launching a water ball.

The Blacks launched more projectiles at the group, whom jumped out of the way to let the projectiles hit the regular Elements. Any Elements that are not hit by their own element are destroyed. Takagi finishes off the rest with his rifle. "Now to destroy the Black Elements..."

"Let me handle this." David stood up front, as he slashes at a fireball to deflect it. "I've been waiting to use my Fury."

Hearing that, everyone, including LT and Harrison, took several steps back.

"You want a piece of me?" David taunted. "Well then..."

As he positions his sword for what looks like a large swing, his irises began to glow a dim red.

**"Dimensional Slash!"**

With one huge swing, a beam emerged from where he swung his weapon, obliterating the group of Black Elements as well as their projectile. The sword beam proceeded for another mile or so, obliterating trees as well until it finally disappears.

"Good one with the Raider's signature Fury attack, but that's still nothing compared to an Atomic Bomb." Edge remarked.

"Which is still nothing compared to the Hydrogen Bomb." David added.

LT finally decides to barge into a conversation. "Which _is_ absolutely nothing compared with the super destructive Biome Buster: Five cubic meter of Uranium and Plutonium smashed together at molecular level, enough to destroy one fifth of the moon, and knock an Earth-sized planet... ahem, Mars, a couple of meters away from it's orbit. Invented by my father."

"That one?" Alice Lou remarked. "Read about it in the history lessons. In 2058..."

"Spare the history lessons." reminded Shanghai L, who has just came out of hiding.

"Spare the conversation too, the pentagram is still there, and it's spawning some Greater Elements." LT reminded.

He was right. The pentagram is spawning some Elements with the same color scheme as their corresponding Elements, but are larger.

"Crimson, Jade, Azure, Pure, Gold and Dark Elements." LT counted the new enemies. "Time to rumble." He spoke out as he drew out the Zantankuto.

...

"Just as Gap Hag said, they are not a force to be reckoned with...

And it seems that they have once encountered the Living Emblems in the Outside World.

Calling them 'Elements', how science minded this guy is...

If they do win this fight, I guess I'll have to handle them myself...

?!

...Once again..."

...

"Huff, huff, huff..."

LT was breathing heavily after suffering moderate injuries from the fights. The Raiders suffered minor injuries, and Shanghai L is mostly unhurt, while sitting on the snowy ground with her lance next to her.

"This is the first time I saw Mr Summers injured." remarked the doll.

"Not the first time in his life, though. He took a bullet to the knee during World War Three, 12 years ago." David added.

The blue pentagram on the ground begins to shrink until it disappears completely. There seems to be no more new Elements appearing.

"Peace and quiet at last." Shanghai L commented.

LT lied down on the ground in relief, dropping his weapons aside. "Oh, how I wish there was ever a period where we don't have to use weapons at all."

That being said, Harrison was scanning around the location with his Scouter's Goggles.

"I thought my boss told you to keep away, you daughter of a bastard..."

That being said, a familiar ghost materialized next to the group.

"You again, Mima..." LT immediately stood up and aimed the Tau Cannon at her. However unlike the previous battle, his hand was shaking and couldn't aim properly.

Mima calmly stood there without showing any attempt to do anything. "Go ahead, why don't you?"

LT kept his aim for awhile before putting down the super-gun.

"You're right. I can't shoot accurately right now." LT said. He then throws the super-gun at Harrison, who fetched it and aimed it at Mima.

"But I can." Harrison taunted.

Mima chuckled for a bit. "I think that from your world, 'every force has an equal opposition', correct?" She said as she fires a tiny ball of energy from her staff...

...At Alice Lou, who failed to dodge it and got hit on the shoulder.

Everyone was shocked at Mima's reaction to gunpoint. "Miss Alice!" Shanghai L screamed in terror.

The little doll turned toward the ghost. "Why you...!" She exclaimed as she fired a tiny beam of laser from her lance at Mima's chest. The ghost appears to be hurt by the attack.

Harrison took this chance to aim the Tau Cannon at Mima. "This is my boss's BOOMSTICK!" He fired a shot from the super-gun. The projectile is the usual mid-sized green ball of energy.

The shot hit home on it's target, and seemingly vaporized the ghost in a big explosion.

"Nobody messes with humanity, bitch!" Harrison boasted.

Back at the spot, David was squatting down next to Alice Lou. "You alright?" He asked worriedly.

Alice Lou replied with a soft voice. "It's not a fatal shot. I'm alright."

"It will heal..." LT reminded. "Raiders heal their wounds a tiny bit faster than normal humans." He the looks at the doll everyone is familiar with. "She on the other hand..."

Shanghai L was lying down on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Using most of her magical life force to fire off an attack of that magnitude. It's already powerful for an Artificial Intelligence like her." LT commented, while carefully picking up the doll.

"So, let's take a couple of minutes off before we move on, how 'bout it?" asked LT. "Oh, here comes the air supply."

The GA-Raider approaches from the direction of the landing site, and drops a box over where LT and co was.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Reminded LT.

"I know, but sometimes, it's necessary to disobey your boss's orders to help him." assured the pilot, who is a Turk.

"Yeah thanks, anyway. Now go back to the Landing Site and await further orders."

"Yes, sir." The pilot acknowledged, as he flew the VTOL back to where it came from.

"One ZPM ain't gonna let us leave this hellhole, so let's patch ourselves up and keep on..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Whew, what a wall of text.

Yeah, here's your legitimately lengthened LT vs Mima fight, LT wins again (well, Harrison dealt the killing blow), but Mima did escape that, just not without a scratch.

And here's the chapter's Shout Out Index:

"Dimensional Slash" - the ultimate sword attack from Disgaea 1: Hour Of Darkness.

"Bullet to the Knee" - a hundred years into the future and soldiers still don't wear knee guards, at least LT didn't retire, unlike that guard at Skyrim, who took an arrow at the same spot.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	22. Chapter 20: Prismriver Sisters

**Forewords**

Okay, guys. Looks like it's time to meet the Prismriver Sisters.

...

Yup, I'm really bad at writing forewords...

* * *

**Chapter 20: Prismriver Sisters**

Time: 1923 Hour; 23rd of July, 2125.

Location: Hakugyokurou.

"Yuyuko-sama, the Outsiders are now outside."

"I know, I've been expecting them."

"Then what should we do about them?"

"We'll let the Prismrivers handle them first. If those guys do get through, you and I will handle them ourselves."

"Even after they defeated Mima-san?"

"Well, it was old Yukarin's idea to keep them in Gensokyo..."

"I just hope that guy doesn't go berserk upon seeing Mima. Did you heard what he did to a fairy he had killed ten times over?"

"That is of no concern to me. Now could you grab me some snack?"

"You always end your conversations with food, huh?"

...

Location: Outside Hakugyokurou.

"Spooky, eh?" LT commented, while looking at the gate of an East Asian mansion.

As a coincidence, several wisps flew over the group's current position and went _right through_ the gate.

"Lady and Gentlemen..." LT added softly. "May I present to you: the Hakugyokurou."

"Got the info from that computer back at the Voile Library, right?" David asked.

"Now that you mention it..." LT activates his Multi-purpose Watch and checked for some information.

"The data contains info about 3 'Prismriver Sisters', whom apparently play music for that vampire brat. They lived here, too..."

Everybody looked around their surrounding save for Alice Lou, who is still holding onto the unconscious Shanghai L carefully.

"Now that's suspici..." Harrison added while attempting to load a fresh magazine into the WL-2, but froze mid-action.

"What's this..." Harrison spoke, hearing some kind of music from a distance.

Everybody listened to their surroundings. True enough, there seems to be a soft music being played. The tone consist of a violin, trumpet and a keyboard.

"Yup, that's definitely the Sisters. Better be careful..." LT told the rest of the group, but stopped mid sentence when he noticed that everyone save himself appears to be distracted. "Music-based warfare. Shit..." He told himself as he readies the Zantankuto Sword.

...

"That guy appears to be immune to our music spells." Said Lunasa. "Merlin, Lyrica, be careful..."

"He even knows it's us! Merupo..." said Merlin worriedly.

"Then stop ending all of your sentences with the word 'Merupo'" reminded Lyrica.

The Prismriver Sisters continued with their music spells.

...

"Don't listen to the music. Snap out of it!" LT spoke to everyone while trying to shake them awake.

The snapping out seems to work, as everyone else turned their attention to LT with confusion on their face. "What..."

"You guys almost fell for them." LT cut them off. "Try not to pay any attention to the musics. It helps."

"Is that how you trained yourself to be immune to hypnotization?" Edge asked. "Not paying attention to the hypnotizer at all?"

"There's more to it than meets the eye, which I will explain later." LT replied, as he points the Zantankuto at the source of the music. "We should take care of the Sisters before we go inside the mansion."

"Can't we just smash the gate?" David asked.

LT looked at David with a look of denial. "No, that won't work. The gate seems to be protected by a sound-based barrier that only allows the dead through." He explained, remembering the ghosts from just a few seconds ago. "Besides, smashing the gate will just allow more hostiles to rush in behind us."

LT looks back at the source of the sound. Just as the group was getting close, LT suddenly stopped.

"Defensive positions!" LT yelled to everyone at the same time a high-frequency sound is emitted.

The Raiders placed their weapons in a defensive stance, and Harrison grabbed a nearby piece of plank to do the same thing. LT activates the shield on his Multi-purpose Watch and entered a defensive stance as well.

But the defense doesn't seem to work. An expanding barrier approached them at high speed and knocked the group over and onto their feet, ignoring their defenses. At that same moment, the unconscious Shanghai L was thrown onto a branch by the barrier and was hung there by her hair ribbon.

...

"Merlin! Lyrica! Now's the chance!"

The Sisters each pulled out a spellcard.

"Concerto: ..."

...

"That was a dirty trick! Even for dirty trick standards!" LT cursed, while trying to climb up. He took a look at the group, but all of them seems to be lying on the ground unconscious. Harrison was conscious, but appears to be paralyzed.

"Sorry... Sir... You... Are... On... Your... Own..." Harrison told his boss with all the strength he could muster.

LT looked back at the three new adversaries that just emerged from the bushes. It was pretty obvious who they are: one wearing black and carries a violin; one wearing white and carries a trumpet; one wearing red and carries a keyboard.

It was the Prismriver Sisters.

"One versus three. This could be a problem." LT told himself as he put away the Zantankuto and pulls out a Boomer to fire at the new adversaries.

The bullets bounced off thin air, or at least appeared so.

"Fine, no use shooting the invicible barrier." LT put away the Boomer, and pulled out the Zantankuto again.

"Hiyah!" This time, he charged toward the Sisters, who are currently firing music notes at LT. LT slashed at the Sisters, but still no damage.

"Survival attack..." He told himself, avoiding music notes while slashing at the Prismrivers.

...

"He seems to have figured out the time limit on spellcards. Merupo." Merlin told her sisters.

"Then we must push on with our attack." Lunasa reminded.

Looking at the Outsider who is avoiding Danmaku and counter-attacking at the same time, Lyrica tought of something.

"The spellcard is about to time out. As soon as it does, we each deploy a new one on our own."

...

"Time's UP!" Evading one last music note, LT made a quick slash just as the invicible barrier starts to flicker. The barrier still resisted the attack, but LT made another slash anyways. This time, just as the barrier is disabled, and succesfully hitting something. It was Lyrica's violin.

"?!" Lyrica was amazed by how quick of an attack LT just pulled off, and was looking at her violin, which is now in pieces.

"Not so intangible when your instrument is broken, eh Lyrica?" LT taunted, while still looking at her.

He was onto something. Merlin and Lunasa, whose instruments were still intact, appears to be translucent; whereas Lyrica, whose violin was just smashed, became opaque. "Of course, it won't take people like you too long to fix broken equipments, just like how Mima back there fixed her staff." LT spoke again before slashing at Lyrica's hat. Each half of the hat falls separately onto the ground, while Lyrica squats down with looks of fear on her face.

"Now for you two..." LT turned at the other two Sisters, who were preparing for a new attack. "Spellcards. Easily interruptable attacks." LT commented as he grabs Harrison's WL-2 and fired upon Merlin's and Lunasa's instruments.

Merlin evaded the shots, but Lunasa was not so lucky. Her keyboard was shot to bits, and as she becomes opaque just like her elder sister did, LT continued to empty the magazine into her.

Watching Lunasa being injured beyond regenarative capabilities, Merlin spammed more music notes at the sword-wielding LT, who activates his force field to block the incoming shots.

"Time to die!" LT yelled at Merlin, while charging toward her with a vertical slash...

...And despite the attack being unusually fast, Merlin somehow managed to evade.

"Oh yeah!" LT pretends to be dumbstruck. "I found out from the SDA data that you should never be the last of your sisters to be defeated. That's why they call you 'Merupo', is it?" LT spoke to the last of the Prismrivers, who replied with a single fear-induced "Merupo..."

...

"*Yawn*..."

As soon as Shanghai L regains consciousness, she finds herself hung on the tip of a branch by her hair ribbon.

"What?! What am I doing here?! Can anyone get me down?" The doll yelled, but LT was too busy with the last Prismriver, and the rest of the group was unavailable. "Anyone?"

The twig snapped with the struggling, or rather, was snapped by someone.

Shanghai L landed on the snowy ground with a soft thud. "Ow." the doll picked herself up, and looked around. She saw the back of a figure as small as hers flying away.

It was the impostor Shanghai Doll.

"Now why did she save my life?" Shanghai L wondered. "Never mind that. Got to save Mr Summers first."

...

"Stand still!" *slash*

"Merupo..." *dodge*

"Argh! Dammit!" LT cursed furiously after having another one of his attacks being evaded by Merlin Prismriver. She somehow managed to evade point-blank gunshots.

"Huff, huff. Only if there was someone else to help me..." LT told himself, while preparing to drop his weapons on the ground and surrender, for real...

...And would have done so if it wasn't for the timely intervention from something out of sight. The figure charged past Merlin's face and caused her trumpet to shatter.

"Now's the chance!" LT picked up the Zantankuto again and slashed the blunt side heavily at Merlin's head. The blow was enough to knock her out, and the trumpeteer lied down on the ground with a fading "Merupo..."

"Thanks, you little doll." LT thanked the doll for saving his life.

"Thank me later, Mr Summers. How about you finish off the eldest sister first." Shanghai L replied, while pointing a finger at Lunasa, who had picked herself up and was reassembling her violin magically like a jigsaw puzzle.

LT grabbed a Boomer and aimed at Lunasa. "Now, bitch. Not everyone prefers musics, so get out of here before I blow up all of you." LT threathened as he fires a shot at Lunasa's shoulder. "I mean NOW!"

Lunasa quickly walked to and helped Lyrica, who had somehow survived being ridden by bullets, to carry Merlin away from the scene by flight, with their instruments (still in bits) following them from behind.

"And don't come back! I mean it!" LT yelled at the escaping sisters while swinging the pistol. He then takes a look at the rest of the group.

"Supreme Agent Harrison, you can wake up now." LT ordered jokingly to Harrison, while giving him a soft kick.

"That goes for you too, Mr Fomes, Mr Calloway, Miss Lou and Mr Kobayashi." Shanghai L nudged the shoulders of each of the Raiders, whom are just beginning to regain consciousness.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Whew, such a wall of text...

As you can see, Merlin Prismriver, aka Merupo, became That One Boss material on her own right after LT brings down Lunasa and Lyrica. That bit was based on a bit of fandom where... well you know about Merupo...

Also, Shout Out index:

This is pointless, no shout outs in this chapter...

That is all. _"Until then..."_


End file.
